


Times of Love

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Day 1: Hospitals, Day 2: Roommates, Day 3: Accidental Marriage, Day 4: Boss' Daughter, Day 5: Periodical AU (Royalty), Day 7: FREE, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Perhaps Some Smut, day 6: soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: I decided to join in on the fleurmione week 2020. I know its late but I do love the shipping between our favorite bookworm and French Witch. All the different times in which the two fell in love.Day 1: HospitalsDay 2: RoommatesDay 3: Accidental MarriageDay 4: Boss' DaughterDay 5: Periodical AU (Royalty)Day 6: SoulmatesDay 7: Free (Mafia)~Completed~
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 39
Kudos: 521
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	1. Hospitals

Hermione did not have time for games. She did not have time for friends. She didn’t really have time for anything except studying. Medical school was an opportunity for her, one she did not expect to have years ago. She managed to graduate at school, but there were many times where she nearly dropped out because her parents simply could not afford the school fees. Her family was not wealthy. In fact, they were pretty penniless. But they saved up as much as they could to put their daughter through school because they wanted to have a future which was better than the one that they had.

Her parents owned a small shop where they sold vegetables, fruit, and other sort of grocery items. But again, it was pretty small, and it was not a very successful business. It was not something which Hermione could inherit and prosper from. And Hermione has always had an interest in biology and the human body. The small Tv they had in their home was one of the small privileges they had and every night when a medical show came on at 7pm, Hermione was glued to the Tv, eagerly and excitedly watching as she watched the medical drama.

The interest in medicine was always there but it was only a pipe dream for someone like Hermione Granger. There is no chance she could become a doctor. She didn’t have the money to be able to go to medical school. But she did have the brains. Hermione was the brightest student in the entire school, scoring perfect scores at each exam every time. She had the grades which could get her through medical school but again, money was the issue.

But then like a saving grace, Hogwarts Academy offered her a scholarship, The Golden Trio Scholarship, one which is offered to only three students in the entire country. It was a miracle that Hermione was one of the chosen candidates, full paid scholarship, and everything. Her mother cried when she got the scholarship and acceptance letter. Their daughter had a bright future for once which the parents were certain of. Hermione cried along with her parents, clutching to the pieces of paper like her life depended on it. She was going to become a doctor.

Medical school was not easy, and Hermione made it her mission to be a successful doctor. While some students had the university life with parties and socialising, Hermione was bounded up in her room surrounded by books as she studied and took notes, highlighting and writing in perfect detail and memorising all the work so that she would be prepared for the next lessons the following day. She gained the name of ‘Robot Granger’ because no matter what, she just kept moving and studying. Her intelligence was intimidating to other students and with the amount of work she did was terrifying and to think that one student to handle it all was another story altogether. Hermione showed no sign of tiredness, hence why people began to believe she was some sort of robot because she just kept processing information and delivering excellent work each time. There were no imperfections. Everything was flawless.

Free time was not something Hermione found herself with. Because she strived to be the best. She wanted to be the best doctor there is. Not only will she be achieving her dream, but she will be able to pay back her parents for everything that they did. They supported her no matter what, even though they never had the opportunity to go to university like she does. She wanted to pay them back, every cent and so much more.

It was not a surprise that Hermione graduated from medical school with top marks. She scored the top marks in the whole country, making her a legendary student as she was the only one to ever score 100% on all the medical exams, even the practical exams were perfected with ease. It was terrifying on how talented Hermione was and when she was offered a residentiary at St Georges Hospital, it was the first step of Hermione finally living her dream.

But of course, no medical journal could prepare Hermione for the beautiful, blonde haired senior who was in charge of her when she arrived.

Each intern had a senior doctor mentoring them during their time at the hospital and Hermione, the top student in the country in the medical records, was paired with Fleur Delacour, the French Shining Star of the hospital.

Hermione could not deny that she was beautiful. She had light blonde hair which shimmered in the light and was done up in a high ponytail while her cerulean eyes shined brightly in the light which reminded Hermione of a crystal blue ocean which just mesmerised sailors out to sea. She was undoubtfully beautiful. But also, unconditionally cold.

Hermione felt like her entire soul was being bared before her when she first met the blonde. Her eyes scanned her from head to toe and she raised a perfect, elegant eyebrow as she took in Hermione’s appearance. She may have been on scholarship, but Hermione could not escape her background and so she was slightly ruffled when she came, her hospital cloak being the only new thing she was wearing. Her jeans and jumper were not that impressive for someone like the blonde doctor and Hermione just felt judged entirely when those blue eyes settled on her eyes again.

“Miss Granger, if I am correct?” Something in the blonde’s voice told her that she hoped that she had gotten it wrong. That perhaps that the resident that she had to take care of was the ginger girl who was currently with her colleague Harry Potter or perhaps the slightly whimsical looking girl who for some reason had a charm necklace made up of plastic bottle caps with Dominique. But no, she had the slight ruffian girl who looked like she could take better care of the appearance instead. Despite admitting that her mentor was beautiful, her tone was not one which Hermione appreciated and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she stood up a bit more defiantly.

“That’s right. And you are?” Hermione knew very well who her mentor was, having received the name on the pairing piece of paper which all the residents had received before they came in. But if she wanted to act all haughty and judgemental with Hermione, then she will not take it lying down. She has gone through life with enough people looking down on her simply because of her financial situation. She was not going to let this woman walk all over her. Said woman narrowed her eyes at the brunette, noting the disrespect she was showing her. Fiery and brash, not something which she would expect from someone who was offered a chance to work at St Georges.

“Dr Fleur Delacour.” She said primly, her French accent slipping in her voice slightly as she pronounced her name. She had studied in France but decided to work at St Georges in London as it was one of the best hospitals in Europe and Fleur had never been one to take nothing less than the best. Despite being French, she managed to master the English accent perfectly and she only has done good for the hospital, being one of the rising doctors in the country. And for some first ear resident to be showing some attitude, she will simply not tolerate it. “But I’m sure that such a _top-grade_ resident wouldn’t purposely forget the name of the doctor who is responsible for them for their entire stay at St Georges? Because that would be so disappointing that a supposed doctor can’t even remember one name, never mind the names of patients that will be in their care.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fleur and Fleur only levelled the stare with a gaze of her own, not once looking away. People could swear that they could see electricity sparking between the two, neither willing to back down from the stare off. Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. She was not going to back down. Not even for one moment. But neither was Fleur. Eventually it was Hermione who decided to end the standoff.

“I will be in your care.” She said, stiffly holding out her hand to Fleur for her to shake. Fleur’s gaze glanced down at the brunette’s hand and for a moment, Hermione thought that she simply was going to brush off the simple greeting. But then she slowly reached out and wrapped her dainty hand in Hermione’s, her fingers curling around her hand as she gave it a firm shake.

“So it seems.”

* * *

“You need to respect your seniors!”

“I am a doctor, not a damn errand girl!”

“You are a resident and you are to do as you’re told!”

“I am a resident learning to be a doctor. Not someone who must go get a coffee for a senior who is too lazy to get off their own bloody ass!”

“You are so disrespectful. Your attitude is completely unacceptable!”

“It’s a realistic attitude. I’m not some girl just to order around to get coffee. I’m here to learn and am not going to accept such blatant disregard to someone like me!”

Both Fleur and Hermione had fire in their eyes as they glared at each other. Fleur just had to walk into Hermione getting into a heated fight with one of her colleagues. Apparently, Dr Weasley tried to get Hermione to go make him a coffee, but the brunette absolutely refused to do say. Stating that, ‘I am here to be a doctor, not some waitress for you’ and the red headed doctor lost his cool. Dr Weasley has always had a temper and whenever he found someone being disrespectful to him, he went completely off at them. Usually most people will back down when he is off on one of his rants but apparently Hermione is not like most people and she ended up cutting him down with her words, refusing to back down even though he was threatening to report her to the higher ups. Fleur stopped Hermione from digging herself into a deeper grave and grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her out of the room, dragging her off so that she could talk to her privately.

“It is unacceptable for you to speak to Dr Weasley like that. He is your senior and he deserves respect.” Fleur scolded, trying her best to restrain the anger which was boiling in her but was failing as her anger was pretty evident in her tone of voice. Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms, looking at Fleur with blazing eyes.

“Just because you are a senior does not mean that you get my respect. You have to earn my respect. I couldn’t care less if someone has more experience than me. If you treat me like trash, then you are not worth my time.”

“You are such a child! This is the real world, not medical school! You can’t pay your way up to become a successful doctor here. You get experience and you save lives and despite your personal feelings towards Dr Weasley, he is a good doctor and he deserves the proper respect a doctor deserves!”

“So just because you have ‘Doctor’ in front of your name, then you immediately should get respect?”

Hermione took a step closer and leaned into Fleur’s persona space, her eyes not dimming down even for a moment in her anger.

“I have gone through enough in my life and I couldn’t care less if he is a good doctor or not. He treats residents and interns like crap and just because he is a ‘good doctor’ that just excuses his actions towards us? I don’t think so. He could be the King of Bloody England, but I still would not change my feelings towards him. If you treat me and others like crap, you do not deserve my respect. Not even a millimetre of it.”

“You-“

“And just so you know,” Hermione pointed her finger into Fleur chest, her eyes not leaving the darkened blue ones at all. “I didn’t pay my way in medical school. I earned it. I got the Hogwarts Golden Trio Scholarship and earned my way through school. My family didn’t have the money to get me to medical school. I had to work for it. And I am till working for it. So, I don’t care if my ‘attitude’ is not acceptable for you. I have gone through enough crap in my life from those who think that they are better than me simply because they are more privileged or more experienced. So take your expected ‘respect’ and shove it.”

Hermione then pushed past her and stormed off down the corridor, her white cloak billowing behind her as she marched away, leaving behind a shocked and slack jawed Fleur behind. Blue eyes followed her fading figure until she turned around the corner and Fleur rubbed the spot where Hermione prodded her. When she thought that Hermione was simply a disrespectful first year resident, turns out that the fire that she has in her has an origin. A desire to succeed. And somehow, that just changed the light hat Fleur saw the brunette in.

* * *

From that day afterward Fleur began to keep a closer eye on the brunette. While she was responsible for Hermione in regards to monitoring her progress and ensuring that she is follow the hospitals rules, she couldn’t help but watch her from afar from a different point of view. She watched as Hermione poured herself into her research books whenever she had the time. She noticed how she was always reading a medical journal during lunch time, even though the other residents invite her to join them for lunch. She notices how she is kind but also firm with patients she deals with when they arrive at the hospital. Hermione Granger is someone who is striving to become a great doctor and her blunt personality is something which the French witch cannot help but find refreshing. By now all the residents would be exhausted and submissive, especially to doctors like Doctor Weasley who had a knack with antagonising the residents, but Hermione was far from it. She didn’t look tired at all. In fact, she seemed more energetic. She never seemed to run out of steam when she was under the supervision of other doctors, she was just so focused, absorbing every bit of knowledge which the doctors gave her, explaining the cases and prompting her to think for herself.

Hermione was very book smart. She was also very good with practical work. She was dependable and resilient. She was almost unstoppable at times. She kind of reminded Fleur of a lion. Strong, proud, and unafraid. She somewhat became an admirable resident which was noticed by the higher ups. She might just have a future at St Georges. She was always in control. But the first time that Fleur ever saw her brunette completely panicked was the day when victims of a bus crash was rushed to the hospital and Hermione’s parents ended up being part of the crash.

Fleur was on the deck immediately, directing and inspecting all the patients and she realised that the brunette was completely taken aback when she saw her mother and father getting wheeled in from the ambulance, blood covering them and their groan of pain filling the hospital room. Hermione was pale and she began to shake, trembling as she saw her parents laying on the hospital beds, in pain and begging for medical assistance. But it was like all that Hermione knew had been wiped away. She couldn’t remember anything. She only saw her mother and father bleeding and she didn’t know how to help.

She was beginning to panic. She was not a doctor at the moment, but a daughter and she felt tears pricking at her eyes as panic began to overwhelm her. What happened? Why did this happen? Why were her parents on the bus? Why were they there? Why-

Hermione suddenly felt herself getting pulled aside and suddenly warm hands were cupping her face and she was staring into the blue eyes of her mentor as she blocked the view of her parents from her and had her entire attention on her.

“Hermione, I need you to breathe.” Fleur’s voice was strong and firm, but also soft and Hermione trembled in her hold, her lip quivering as she looked at her in shock. Fleur stroked her cheeks gently, rubbing the stray tears away as she didn’t look away for even a second. “Breath in for me. Like this. Follow me. 1, 2, 3.”

Fleur took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it out, doing it until Hermione was copying her and slowly calming down, her thoughts settling as Fleur kept her grounded.

“Now Hermione, I know that you are worried. I know that this is a personal issue for you. But you need to stay calm and breathe. You know what to do. You did not work hard to just blank out now. You know what needs to be done. You are not alone. I’ll help you. Will you let me?” Fleur was asking permission and Hermione stared at her for a few moments, thinking that Fleur was going to take back her words, but the blonde didn’t. She held onto Hermione’s gaze, waiting for her decision despite all the rushed noise behind them and the desperate calls for Fleur to help with the patients. Hermione trembled but took a deep breath. She then nodded.

Then like it was robotic, the two of them whirled around and walked towards Hermione’s parents, who recognised Hermione immediately even though they were in pain. Fleur immediately began to assess their injuries while Hermione helped cut their clothes away and then gave Fleur the necessary information as she inspected her parents’ bodies and told her the signs of injury they had. They worked perfectly together and soon Fleur ordered for them to take them in for surgery and Hermione’s eyes widened because she knew that her parents would never be able to afford it but then she felt her hand getting touched by Fleur and she looked up to see those blue eyes staring back at her.

“Trust me Hermione. It will be okay.” She whispered before taking her hand away and then pushing the hospital bed towards the surgery room, sparing one last glance at Hermione before turning the corner. Hermione had no more time to think about before she was called by Doctor Potter to help bandage another car crash victim who was less injured. All she had to do was wait for Fleur and pray that her parents will be alright.

.

..

…

Hermione was waiting outside the operating room when Fleur finally came out of surgery, taking off her surgery mask and hat off. All the other car crash victims were stable and safe, and Hermione was given the go ahead by Doctor Potter to go wait outside the surgery room where her parents were at. Fleur noticed her immediately and Hermione hurried towards her, her face fixed in worry as she looked at Fleur for answers.

“A-Are they okay?” Hermione was worried sick, and she sounded so weak as she spoke to Fleur. It was the first time Fleur had ever seen the strong first year in such a state. She actually looked physically exhausted. Not pepped up like she is used to seeing. But she supposes that being in such an event where she had to tend to her own parents had an impact on her. It would on anyone. So, Fleur was more than happy to place her hand on her shoulder and squeeze it, graving Hermione with a soft smile.

“They’ll be just fine.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, one she had been holding in for so long and Fleur smiled as she saw the tension melt off the brunette. It was always satisfying to see that sort of reaction from a patients loved one. The relief that they had knowing that their loved one is safe. But then she was taken by surprise when she suddenly felt the brunette’s arms wrapping around her and felt herself getting pulled into a tight hug. Hermione’s face was in her neck and Fleur was taken aback entirely when she felt the brunette latching to her, trembling slightly as she felt her nose brush against her neck.

“Thank you.” The brunette whispered, her breath tickling Fleur’s skin. Fleur could hear the relief and thankfulness in Hermione’s voice, but she couldn’t help but notice just how warm that brunette was against her. How her body just seemed to fit against hers like a puzzle piece. She was shorter than the blonde but still fitted into her figure somehow. It felt…nice. And Fleur couldn’t stop herself as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged her back, her nose going into the brown locks which smelt of strawberries as she smelt it.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

The first year of residency is always the hardest but just as Hermione did in medical school. She exceled in it. She is starting her second-year residency this year and she is looking forward to what is to come. Although even though she never did make much time with making friends at medical school, she found herself becoming close with the hospital staff at St Georges, especially with her fellow residents Ginny and Luna. They both were odd in their own ways, but it suited them just fine. Hermione wasn’t exactly normal herself. She also became quite friendly with Doctor Potter, and surprisingly, Doctor Weasley. Yes, he was a grumpy git most of the time but once Hermione got past his rough edges, he actually was a good doctor and he did care about patients so Hermione began to learn from him, which helped her a lot in future cases. Although there was one particular doctor she did get quite close to…

She felt soft lips press against her neck and arms wrapping around her waist while Hermione waited for the kettle to boil to make some coffee. The smile that crawled along Hermione’s face was automatic and she covered those smooth, white arms which pulled her into the body behind her with her own, the lips trailing up her neck before pressing another kiss behind her ear.

“Did you sleep well Mon Coeur?” She felt Fleur whisper, her lips nibbling on her earlobe gently which made the brunette squirm. She felt her face getting hot almost immediately, but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she turned around to the blonde beauty smiling serenely at her like she was the most precious thing on this earth. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled herself closer so that she was pressed against Fleur’s body, feeling their chest pressed against each other which made the both of them gasp.

“Of course. You tired me out quite a lot last night.” Flashes of last night came to mind and it made Hermione blush to think about it. But the wicked smile which came across the blonde’s face was worth it because she felt her hands slide down from her waist to cup her butt, pulling her closer as Fleur grazed her lips across Hermione’s forehead.

“I could not help myself. You in your ruffled clothes, it just made the wild woman in me come out.” Hermione giggled as she leaned her head against Fleur’s lips, enjoying the soft kisses she was giving her as she traced her lips down Hermione’s nose and across her cheek.

“Remind me to take the late-night shifts more often. That way I will be sure to have myself all presented for you when I come to you.” Fleur giggled against her cheek and pressed a kiss against her jaw before moving towards her lips.

“Non. I would much rather have you in my arms early after work. I miss you.”

“You see me every day at work.”

“Yes, but it is not the same.”

A kiss was pressed against Hermione’s lips and the brunette immediately responded to those pale lips that took control of the kiss immediately. Fleur squeezed Hermione’s butt cheeks and pulled her flush against her, her body molding against Fleurs as the blonde kissed her passionately. Hermione could not but fall under the control which Fleur seemed to have over her. To think that this is the position she would be after the year. Not so long ago, she could not stand the blonde and the feeling was mutual from the French Witch. But after the bus crash involving her parents, things just began to change between the two. Not only did Fleur pay for her parents’ surgery herself, but she opened up to the brunette and found herself caring for her in a much better way than she did before. And the same for Hermione. The brunette began to listen and observe Fleur at work, asking questions and adice and from the two, the two began to fall for one another. It was not easy but somehow the two made it work. They were from two completely different worlds and yet they found each other’s world in one another.

Hermione pulled away to catch her breath and Fleur rested her forehead against Hermione’s while gazing deeply into those hazel eyes she has grown to love so much. Hermione grinned and leaned up to peck Fleur on the nose.

“To think that this is where I would end up in my second year.” Fleur shrugged before leaning forward and pressing a long kiss to Hermione’s lips.

“I wouldn’t complain. You got the French Rising Star.”

Hermione giggled before pressing a kiss to Fleur’s pulse point, a spot which Fleur absolutely was weak for. The blonde titled her head so that Hermione could press a firmer kiss to the spot, a gasp escaping the blonde’s lips.

“And you got the Robot Granger. Aren’t you lucky?”

“I am. Extremely lucky.”

And then Hermione felt herself suddenly getting hoisted up and placed on the countertop with Fleur pressing her lips against hers in a passionate kiss, her hands slipping under Hermione’s nightshirt she borrowed this morning to make the coffee for, used to taking such things from the blonde’s closet after passionate nights that they have had together like last night. Fleur pulled away and began to kiss down Hermione’s neck, nipping at the skin and causing the brunette to gasp at the sensation.

“I earned you after all.” Hermione laughed at the words, but then immediately began to gasp as she felt those doctor hands who began to press and squeeze at her chest, making her body feeling hot and alert as she felt Fleur’s tongue pressed against her skin to sooth over the mark she has definitely just left behind on her skin.

“That you did.”

And Hermione allowed herself to succumb to the love which Fleur had for her, not caring that she had to be at the hospital in about an hour. She won’t get into too much trouble though because Doctor Delacour is always looking out for her, in more than one way.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not what it seems. Look further than your nose and you will see the full picture

Hermione sighed as she walked back from the university, the evening lights lighting her way towards the dorms where her desk was waiting for her to continue with her studying. She knows that four majors were a lot to handle but they were all just so fascinating that she just had to take them all. After all, the more you know, the more it will help you in the future. And besides, to get into politics, Hermione needs to be knowledgeable on all aspects of the matter and if learning philosophy, sociology, psychology, and politics was going to help her with that, then so be it. She was planning for the future after all.

But of course, being the student she is and with the need to live on budget, Hermione had to live on campus to be able to save money and that comes along with having a roommate. And while she is fine with living with another person while in her university years, Hermione could not but help but think that perhaps Karma was getting back at her for her past misgivings, like when she exposed Draco Malfoy rigging the votes at Prom by having trick votes shoved in the voting boxes instead of counting the real votes from all the students in Senior year, or when she punched Ronald Weasley in her first year when he thought it was a good idea to grab her backside during a dance party that her friends had invited her to, wanting to start the new life as university students with a bang. The red head certainly made sure to mind his manners when he is with her after that, learning that the bookworm packs a mean punch despite looking harmless. But the reason why she believes that Karma is biting her back is because, while she gets along with mostly everyone in the dormitories, she just happened to be roomed with the Queen B of the campus. The foreign exchange student from Beauxbatons University in France, Fleur Delacour.

Now usually Hermione would try her best to get along with everyone she meets, the French blonde absolutely made it hard to be civil with. The girl was two years older than her and even though Hermione has been taught from a young age to always respect those who are older than she is, Fleur was another level of her own which makes it impossible to not get a migraine from interacting with her. First of all, she treated Hermione like she was a child. While Hermione is in fact younger than her, she is mature for her age and she absolutely hates it when people look down on her because they think she is too naive or too young to understand. Hermione prides herself on her intelligence and for that to be undermined because of something like her age was insulting beyond belief. But besides that fact, Fleur had the habit of bringing all of her fellow French exchange student friends over to the dorm which infuriated the brunette, especially when she is trying to study or catch up on some sleep as she has an early lecture the next morning. Hearing their giggles and fawns over the men they found attractive was on campus was nauseating and Hermione could only try use her pillow to block out those high-pitched voices as she tried to force herself to sleep. To put it lightly, Fleur was very much used to be adapting around her. She was a business major after all. Apparently, her family was a big shot company back in France and with Fleur being the eldest daughter, she was expected to take over when her father decided to retire. Why she couldn’t stay back in France and study there, Hermione did not know but she wished she could have roomed with anyone else except her.

And tonight, was no different. Hermione could hear the high giggles from down the corridor already. No doubt they belonged to her friends again. Being one of the most popular girls on campus, it was obvious that many wanted the attention and affections of the blonde witch and one thing which Fleur did do best was to impress. She loved to entertain people, bit only of those whose she deemed acceptable by her standards. Of course, Hermione did not meet those standards, but it was not like she wanted to. She was not going to act all prissy and haughty like said blonde simply because she must be something which she is not. The opinion of Fleur Delacour did not matter to Hermione. Not then and certainly not now. So when she opened the door of her dorm and walked in, she spared no glance at the group of girls who were in a nest of blankets and pillows while they were watching a series of what appeared to be about vampires and werewolves. Hermione immediately felt the several gazes on though, obviously looking to see just who had interrupted their time of joyful girl bonding. She ignored them as she went to the fridge to grab her coke which she was saving for herself to be able to power through the intense study session she had planned but when she opened the fridge it was nowhere in sight. Irritation pricking at immediately, she turned around and looked at said girls she had hoped not to interact with.

“Who drank my coke?” She knew it was one of them. For such girls who worried so much about weight and the out disgust of the sugary beverage and food which the country had to offer, they certainly did like to go all out with their girl nights and they are surrounded by said snacks and drinks which they have such ‘disgust’ for. Sheepishly, Dominique, the girl who was over most often with her roommate raised her hand and looked apologetically at the brunette.

“Sorry Hermione, Fleur said that I could have it.” Hermione closed her eyes, trying to control the anger which was boiling inside her. Dominique was one of the nicer ones of the friend group and Hermione found herself actually quite liking the girl despite her association with her blonde roommate.

“It’s okay, although please in future remember that if it is on the right side of the fridge, it means it is mine and thus you must ask me if you want.” A scoff could be heard after her words and Hermione immediately knew it was from as she turned her attention to the blonde who was looking at her with her blue eyes in annoyance.

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing Hermione. It’s just a coke.” Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde, closing the fridge door behind her with perhaps a bit too much force but she did not care. Just seeing the annoyed blonde just made Hermione annoyed. It wasn’t just the coke; it was just the overall blatant inconsideration which the blonde had which infuriated her.

“Yes, a coke which was mine. Next time ask before you hand out all the food to your friends.” Fleur rolled her eyes and that action alone just made Hermione more irritated. Her friends watch the two of them converse with one another like a tennis match, darting between Hermione and Fleur as they regarded each other.

“All honestly, you didn’t really need it. You need to watch your figure a bit more Hermione. Otherwise boys will not be interested in looking your way.” Fleur said offhandedly, casting her one more glance before turning back to the TV to continue watching the show. Now that was another thing which annoyed Hermione immensely. How boys seem to be the only thing which Fleur seems to think that Hermione is interested in. Yes, Hermione did have a boyfriend back in high school but that fizzled out after a few months due to personality differences. But Hermione was happy without a boyfriend. She was too busy with university work to even have a boyfriend. But somehow Fleur always managed to turn any conversation with Hermione about boys and how her lack of men interactions was due to the choices which the brunette was making. That angered Hermione immensely and Fleur left her no choice in the matter to argue back as she was clearly finished with the conversation.

“All honestly Fleur, if I want your opinion on the matter, then I will ask you. Otherwise, just shut the hell up.”

And with that, Hermione stormed off towards her room, slamming the door behind her and dumping her bag on her desk as she began to pull out her books, not before grabbing her headphones to try block herself from the loud conversation coming from the TV room.

* * *

The library was the place where Hermione spent most of her time. Not just because of the endless shelves of books which were at her disposal, but because it provided an escape for her from her otherwise inconsiderate roommate. Between lectures, Hermione would often go to the library to study or copy her notes which she had taken in class in her study books. It was a place of silence and peace, something which Hermione cannot find anywhere else.

She is there very often that the librarian smiles every time she sees the brunette, taking a chance to have some small talk with Hermione before wishing luck with her studies and then continuing on with her librarian duties. Hermione smiled every time and nodded before walking off the desk in the corner of the room which she unofficially dubbed as hers because no one else would sit there besides her. Hermione unpacked her books and took out her laptop and started it up, preparing to type up the essay which was due in two weeks for her Psychology class. Hermione has never been one to procrastinate and even though some students may thing she is preparing too early, Hermione did not care. It is not a bad thing to prepare early. She will have plenty of time of rewriting and editing her essay along the way seeing that she is doing it now.

Hermione lost track of time as she sat at the table, typing her essay, and reading through her notes to help her with the information she was putting into the essay. She was so focus on the task at hand that she didn’t notice that someone else had joined her at the table until they finally cleared her throat. Hermione looked up and was surprised to see who it was sitting across from with a shy smile on their face. Viktor Krum, Quarterback for the university team and third year in Sports Psychology was sitting across from her. He was bundled up in a thick coat and had a beanie on, hiding the dark hair he had. He had a tray of takeaway coffee in his hand with two cups in it and he was looking at her with his dark brown eyes, curiosity peaking in them despite his rather awkward demeanour with his rather muscular body. Hermione knows of Viktor, not personally knowing him but knowing about him with watching a few university games her friends dragged her to in the past. She has seen him walking around campus as well and she is well aware of his status in the university, being one of the most popular guys on campus due to his extreme talent at football. A few of Fleur’s friends certainly have raved about him in some of the girl sessions which Hermione overhears in her room.

“Hello?” Hermione more so asked than greeted. It is not that he was not welcome to sit at the table, but it was odd for her seeing that she has never really interacted with him. And for him to clear his throat for attention was odd, seeing that Hermione was literally swamped by books and notes with her laptop, it was just odd for someone like him to be at the library.

“Hello.” He had a deep voice, one that some may find intimidating but with his shy demeanour, Hermione couldn’t find him anything but that. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Hermione spoke up again.

“Can…I help you with anything?” Hermione asked, looking at him curiously while also glancing around to see if anyone was seeing the unusual sight of the athlete and bookworm sitting at the same table. Viktor stumbled slightly, thumping his elbow against the desk all the sudden and dropping the try on the desk rather ungracefully. Hermione noticed a slight blush on his cheeks, and she was surprised to see such a muscular looking guy looking rather embarrassed more than anything. He opened his open but seemed to struggle with words as he looked at her and then at the coffee in the tray. Finally, he picked up one of the coffees and place it next her laptop on a vacant piece of desk which was not covered by a book of piece of paper.

“I….um…I notice that you are here a lot….and…. I thought that maybe you would like some coffee. Seeing that…you usually work quite late.”

Hermione glanced at her watch and was not surprised to find it was evening time. Fleur no doubt had her friends over again, having a movie marathon which always had every week on Fridays. Sad, she knows that she is at the library on a Friday, but she had nowhere else to go to study peacefully. Although she was surprised that someone like Viktor Krum was at the library on a Friday evening as well. Surely, he had some plans to get to or some party to attend. But he instead looked at her, lifting the other coffee cup to his lips and taking a small sip from it while trying to gauge her reaction. This was certainly the first time that someone has given her a coffee, especially a guy seeing that Hermione rarely had any interactions with guys like Viktor. But oddly, she was touched by his action. She reached out and picked up the cup and took a sip from it, the hot coffee slightly burning her tongue but otherwise warming her up. She smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

And the smile that he gave back somehow made her heart flutter as he took another sip from his cup.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Somehow the studious bookworm had caught the attention of the star quarterback of the university and while it was certainly very surprising, Hermione didn’t decline the attention. Viktor would often be wondering around the library, waiting to see the brunette with her heavy bag of books along with the pile she is carrying to be able to hurry over and take the load from her. Hermione at first tried to decline the kind gesture but Viktor was adamant to do so and eventually it became a routine for the brunette, handing him the books without putting up much of a fight anymore. He would also bring two takeaway coffees whenever she wanted to have an evening study time at the library and sit with her while she worked, sometimes doing his own work and the two of them having a companionship study session, with the two of them talking with one another.

Hermione was surprised when Viktor asked her out on a date at the one study session. So much show, she actually dropped the notes she was reading from and sent them falling to the floor in a mess. Viktor helped her pick them up, but he looked at her for an answer, his cheeks bright pink as Hermione looked at him with a similar shade of pink on her cheeks. This was certainly a new in Hermione’s life, not really thinking about dating while at university, but looking at the way the muscular football player looked at her with hopeful eyes and thinking back on the interactions they have been having for the past few weeks, Hermione only had one thing to say.

“I would love to.”

And so, the start of the Hermione’s love life began. Viktor was a gentleman and so unlike all the other football players that the university had. He was quiet and could be quite broody, but he treated Hermione respectfully and kindly. He was in the same year as Fleur and he obviously had plans for his future, but he enjoyed his time he spent with the brunette. The small dates they had at coffee shops were wonderful and Hermione found herself enjoying Viktor’s company immensely despite the slight age difference between them. But Hermione was mature for her age and that was actually one of the aspects which Viktor liked the most about her.

“You’re not like other girls.” He had told her, and he said it with such a smile on her face that Hermione couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter. Hermione found herself becoming more open and social as well. Yes, she was still the studious book worm she has always been, but she was willing to try and get her social life more open. Her friends were certainly surprised when they found her at parties, attending them with Viktor who stayed by her side most of the time, politely greeting her friends and conversing with them rather than goofing off with his teammates.

The relationship between the two certainly didn’t go unnoticed. Hermione found herself getting walked to her lectures by Viktor, who would carry her bag along the way while talking with her. People at first thought it was a joke when they found out that the Viktor Krum was with Hermione Granger, but they were proven wrong when they saw the two of them holding hands and even studying together at the library, where his university fan group had followed him and caught him having a riveting conversation with Hermione, laughing at Hermione’s fiery spirited as they debated over a psychology theory. A few of Hermione’s friend’s actually seemed a bit miffed when they found out that Viktor had his attention on Hermione despite her not being as made up and prim and proper as them but Hermione chose not to entertain them, simply smiling as she heard their disgruntled huffs when she walked to her room to go study and change.

Although, the newfound relationship did seem to take some effect on her roommate. Fleur never usually cared about what Hermione was up to. Most of the time, Hermione would be holed up in her room, studying hard or catching up some sleep, only coming out to have a snack from the fridge or to leave to go to the library or attend a study group. But there was one particular instance which made the brunette raise her eyebrows as it was out of character for Fleur to actually notice her existence. Viktor had decided to take her out for a romantic date, taking her to a fireworks show and treating her to a picnic at the back of his jeep where he had blankets and pillows prepared to keep themselves warm during the show. He had walked to her front door and pressed a kiss to her hand and cheek with a blush on his face, thanking her for the wonderful evening before heading off. Hermione was smiling as she unlocked her front door and walked in. She expected the dorm to be pitch black as it was well into the evening and she expected her blonde roommate to be sleeping. But instead, the living room light was on and Fleur was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, turning her head when she heard the door opening and seeing the brunette walking in. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at Hermione.

“You were out late.” Her tone was smooth, not giving any indication of emotion in it. Hermione found herself bristling slightly at her words. But she shrugged before heading to the kitchen and going to the fridge to grab a water.

“Yeah.” Hermione didn’t say anything else. She uncapped her water and took a sip, turning to see Fleur shifting on the couch so that she was directly look at her, her lips in a thin line as she gazed at her.

“Out with Viktor?” Fleur hasn’t really said anything about her relationship with Viktor. She has overheard her friends asking the blonde if she knew anything about Hermione and Viktor, but she heard the blonde denying any idea she had about them. She obviously knows about it due to campus gossip reaching her and her group of friends first, but she has spoken to Hermione about it. Not that Hermione would. She tries her best not to have a conversation with the blonde, knowing long enough that she will only get angry the longer she spent in the presence of the French student and so she tries her best not to interact with her.

“Yes. He took me out.”

“For so long? It’s nearly 11pm. What were you doing to be kept out so late?”

“Is it really any of your business?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde, irritation pricking at her as Fleur continued to stare at her, her face still neutral. She didn’t get why there was a sudden interest of her whereabouts. The blonde has never cared before so why would she care now? Hermione noticed a clench in the blonde’s jaw and Fleur folded her arms across her body as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

“It is not safe for a girl to be out so late with a boy. Especially since you have 6am lectures tomorrow morning.”

“Who are you, my mother?”

Hermione angrily capped her water bottle before heading off in the direction of the room, not wanting to be in the presence of her roommate any longer. Fleur didn’t seem to take too Hermione walking off and Hermione didn’t realise that she was getting followed by her roommate until she suddenly felt her arm getting grabbed and her getting pulled back, forced to turn to the blonde whose eyes were now blazing, an unidentifiable emotion in them.

“You have never been out this late. You’re usually at home this time.”

“Seriously Fleur, since when do you care about what I do and where I go? I’m surprised you noticed my absence seeing that you practically don’t me the time of day despite being roommates. Lay off. I don’t need to tell you anything. You’ve never cared before.”

Hermione wrenched her arm out of the blonde’s grip and glared at her one last time before walking into her room and slamming the door in the blonde’s face. She was fuming as she began to get undressed, changing into her pyjamas and getting into her bed. The nerve of that French woman. Acting like she was committing a crime for being out so late with Viktor. She is the one who has always pushed the fact for Hermione to focus on getting a boyfriend so what was the problem? She was out of the blonde’s way so what is her problem? So whatever, she isn’t going to waste another thought on her roommate, it will only result in another migraine.

* * *

The first time that Viktor had kissed Hermione was at a football game. Hermione found herself attending a lot more games since interacting with Viktor and Ginny was excited for her brunette friend to join her and Luna in watching the games with them, Ginny more so because she was able to share the common interest that their boyfriends both play on the football team together and that they can be supportive girlfriends together. Hermione blushed at the names of boyfriend and girlfriend. Ginny was quite the romantic despite her tomboyish ways and Harry certainly had his hands full with satisfying the red head. But he welcomed the good luck kiss which Ginny gave him and Viktor happily accepted the hug which Hermione gave him instead.

The entire university was there, watching the football team play against their biggest rivals Ilvermorny University. Hermione caught sight of the familiar blonde hair of her roommate along with her friends who sat in the stands, cheering, and giggling amongst each other while watching the game. Hermione did catch the eye of Fleur but she turned away immediately, much preferring to watch Viktor as he sailed a Hail Mary into the air and into the receiving hands of Harry, who sprinted to the endzone and scored a touchdown, giving points which their team desperately needed.

While Hermione is not one who is into sports, she couldn’t help but sit on the edge of her seat as she watched the game carry on, joining in the cheers when their university scored and also grabbing her head in frustration when Ilvermorny scored. She couldn’t take her eyes off the game and watching Viktor taking control of the game and motivating his team to keep going made her feel proud somehow. He was a great leader and a great player. He definitely earned the scholarship which the University handed to him. He earned it and his talent could be seen clearly on the field.

When it was the last 60 seconds of the game, Hermione was just about at her wits end. They needed one more touchdown to win but the time was running, and everyone could feel the pressure the players were under. The competition was tough, but the boys refused to go down so easily. They were not going to lose on their home ground. They refused to. And their motivation and determination were seen through. Hermione watched behind her fingers as Viktor feigned a throw before tucking the football under his arm and ducking through the arms of the wrestling footballers and sprinted down the field. Despite being very large, Viktor was incredibly fast and Hermione hopped up to her feet along with the rest of the crowd as they watching in anticipation as Viktor got closer and closer to the endzone before finally diving over the line to dodge a defensive player who lunged to stop him.

The stadium erupted in cheers and the football team screamed in victory as the bell went off to signal the end of the game. Jy and excitement overwhelmed Hermione and she couldn’t help but scream with the crowd, jumping up and down excitedly, hugging Ginny as she cheered Harry’s name loudly before grabbing Hermione’s hand and dragging her towards the field where people began to flood the field to congratulate the players. Ginny immediately set her sights on Harry and all but leapt into the dark-haired boy’s arms and pulling him into a passionate kiss which he eagerly responded to. Hermione’s eyes met Viktor’s and Hermione could not stop herself from getting swept into the moment as Viktor hurried over to her and scooped her up into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

It was the first lip to lip kiss the two have ever shared. She could smell the sweat and grass from the game, but his lips were strong and manly as they pressed against hers. The slightly stubble on his face pricked her but it was not unwelcoming as she felt herself getting pressed into his body, his strong arms holding her up safely as they kissed. When he pulled away, he had such a bright smile on his face that Hermione couldn’t help but reflect it back. They had won against their biggest rivals and she just had her first kiss with Viktor in a complete movie swoon way. She was happy. But as he put her back down and accepted a clap on the back from Harry as he walked over hand and hand with Ginny, Hermione couldn’t help but look around and catch the eye of her blonde roommate.

Her friends were excitedly talking with one another, jumping, and squealing as they hugged each other in victory, but it was only Fleur who was not celebrating with them. She was watching Hermione and Viktor sharing their first kiss moment and Hermione was surprised at what she saw from the usually haughty blonde. Hurt. Her expression was of that of hurt and she looked absolutely grief stricken as she watched the display of affection between the footballer and book worm. Hermione was immediately confused, locking eyes with the blonde as she stared at Hermione like she had kicked her where it hurt the most. But before she could say or do anything, she felt herself getting pulled into a side hug by Viktor, who leaned down to whisper something in her ear, making her blush and giggle and almost immediately forget the memory of her roommate watching her.

* * *

After that, Fleur avoided Hermione like the plague. Though it sounds like it was nothing knew, it definitely was, and Hermione knows that it has got to do with what happened at the football game. Fleur didn’t have her friends over anymore, which surprised her as they were there practically almost every day, hence why she had late study sessions at the library. Fleur was so despondent in the morning at the times where Hermione is able to catch her. She heads straight to her room, only stiffly nodding at the brunette if she greets her and then doesn’t come out for the rest of the day. Whenever they happen to run into each other on campus, Fleur immediately turns away and forces herself to join the conversation with her friends while blatantly ignoring Hermione as she walked past. At first, Hermione thought nothing of it, but it was her friends which really made her feel sceptical about the whole thing. Whenever Fleur turned away from her on campus, she noticed that her friends immediately glanced over at her, a certain shared look in their eyes which was intimidating but curious at the same time. Almost like…they were sending her a secret message. But Hermione had no idea what she was supposed to be receiving. Dominque once confused the hell out of her when she found herself getting dragged by the dark haired girl to the side when she was in the middle of a conversation with one of her classmates and frozen in place but the intense stare by the French woman.

“You and I both know that you are very clever, but at the moment you are being really dumb.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You should look further than your nose Hermione. You’ll see the whole picture then.”

And then she left her, leaving Hermione completely bewildered by her behaviour. Hermione had been think about all that has been happening to her, noting the slight lingered gazes she did manage to catch Fleur in when Hermione did notice the blonde on campus and the sudden lack of activity in the dorm. Hermione has found herself more often at the dorm now than at the library, finally having the peace and quiet she had always wanted in the space of her own home. But it was odd. She didn’t like it and that is what confused her even more. While things were still going steady with Viktor, kisses a lot more frequent now but the two of them still pretty much being in the honeymoon phase like a pair of high schoolers, Hermione could not help but think about her roommates behaviours. When she was not holed up in her room, she was out. Out well past in the morning hours and at times not even returning to the dorm. It did make Hermione worry but what could she do about the situation? Fleur was an adult and older than her and she can handle herself but still, something just was ticking Hermione’s mind and she didn’t know why.

But everything changed the one night where Hermione had been revising for an exam, pulling an all-nighter to cover all the content in one go when she heard the front door getting slammed open and the unbalanced entering the dorm. Knowing who it was, Hermione leapt up from her desk and hurried out her room to see her blonde roommate drunk and dishevelled, using the wall to keep her balance as she closed the door behind her. Hermione was completely taken aback by the state of her roommate, the prim and proper image she always upheld shattered as she groaned as she tripped over her own two feet, her stilettos not helping much in her drunken state.

“Fleur! What on earth are you doing!”

Fleur immediately lifted her head at the sound of Hermione’s voice and the emotions in her eyes left Hermione in a daze. They were all conflicting one another and she couldn’t seem to settle on a single emotion as she kept stumbling forward until she tripped over her the kitchen barstool leg and went for a fall. Reacting quickly, Hermione rushed forward and caught the blonde in her arms, surprisingly able to hold them both up as Fleur’s entire weight was on her. She could smell the alcohol off her body which was mixed with the special perfume which Fleur always wore.

“Fleur! What are you doing out so late?” She heard a giggle coming from the blonde and froze when she felt the blonde’s arms suddenly wrap around her waist, hugging her as she regained her balance.

“Who are you, my mother? She giggled again, pressing her face into Hermione’s neck which made the brunette freeze entirely as she felt the blonde’s cold nose nuzzle her skin. She wasn’t supporting Fleur entire weight any longer, but the blonde didn’t seem to want to let go. In fact, she pressed herself closer into her.

“F-Fleur, you’re drunk, and you have class tomorrow. W-We should get you to bed.”

“I was so stupid.”

Hermione shut her mouth when she heard the words leave Fleur’s mouth. The blonde didn’t pull away and instead clung tighter to Hermione while she stood frozen in the middle of the dorm.

“I pushed you and pushed you until I finally couldn’t get you back. I pushed you away when I shouldn’t have. I pushed you into _his_ arms while I should have pulled you into mine.”

Hermione jumped when she suddenly felt lips press against her skin, a small kiss pressed to her neck before they began to trail up.

“I thought that I could get over it. That I could stop the feeling that I had in my heart every time I saw you.” She pressed another kiss just below Hermione’s jaw, making heat immediately flush to her face as she kept moving. “But the more and more I tried to stop it, the harder I fell. It was impossible.”

She pressed a kiss to Hermione’s jaw and cheek and pulled away slightly so that she could look at Hermione and Hermione was surprised when she saw the tears forming in those crystal blue eyes. “I fell in love with you and I shouldn’t have tried to stop it.”

And then Fleur’s lips were on hers, her hands going to Hermione’s neck to keep her in place as she kissed her. Hermione’s eyes widened when she felt the blonde’s lips against hers. This kiss was so much more different than the ones she has shared with Viktor. While Viktor had very manly lips and always had a musky scent when she kissed him, Fleur’s were much softer and smoother than his. While Viktor was a good kisser, Hermione could tell that Fleur was a much better kisser than he was. Her lips were softer and much firmer as they pressed against hers. She could feel the emotion behind the kiss, and it overwhelmed her as she felt her entire body responding to the kiss. Hermione’s mind was blank and the only thing she could feel was Fleur’s warm body as it pressed against hers. Fleur’s perfume mixed with alcohol filled her nose and Hermione couldn’t help but flutter her eyes shut as she surprisingly responded to the kiss, something she never thought would happen to her or she would ever do. The only thing on her mind was Fleur and that is what filled her as the blonde wrapped her arms around Hermione’s neck and pulled her closer. Her lips overlapped with Hermione’s and the two of them deepened the kiss as they felt the heat from each other’s bodies. It was impossible to feel this good, but it was proven incorrect as Fleur pushed Hermione backwards until she was pressed against the corridor wall and Fleur pressed herself against her. That was when reason began to fill Hermione’s mind again.

_I should stop this_

Hermione thought to herself. Fleur was not in her right state of mind. But this was int eh first time in ages that she has been in a room alone with the French woman and while she did not expect this to be the outcome, she couldn’t help but feel the conflicting emotions she was having at the moment. She was with Viktor. While they haven’t exactly established the ‘boyfriend, girlfriend’ name it was pretty clear that the two of them were together. Viktor was a nice guy and he was someone Hermione truly did enjoy the company of. And yet…the infuriating blonde just tossed a wrench in her thoughts. Fleur has never been polite. She was haughty, prissy and a downright snob who has annoyed Hermione beyond belief. And yet…a hidden emotion which Hermione had never acknowledged was flaring up like the small fire set in a forest. And the words which Fleur said to her before she kissed just came to mind and began to echo through her head.

_I fell in love with you and I shouldn’t have tried to stop it_

Deciding that things should not go further than they already have, Hermione found herself pushing Fleur away despite her body protesting as she felt Fleur’s sweet lips leave hers. The emotional dismay that the blonde had in her eyes were very evident, but Hermione needed to keep things level before they get any further.

“Fleur…you’re drunk and not in the right state of mind. Let’s just get you to bed and talk about this in the morning.”

“Hermione…”

Hermione never thought she would feel shivers go through her body when her name left her roommate’s lips but this time she did. And while she would love nothing more than to kiss those soft lips again, she knew it was a bad idea. Instead, she removed Fleur’s arms from her neck and rather took her hand in hers and guided her towards her room, leading the blonde to her bed where she helped take off her shoes and her jewellery while Fleur looked at her with very dazed eyes.

“I’m sorry Hermione…I’m so sorry.” Hermione shook her head as she heard Fleur’s voice sounding so weak and emotional as she reached out for the brunette. She took Fleur’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to it before quickly helping Fleur out of her shirt and slipping on a pyjama top, she found and quickly zipping off the skirt she had on. She blushed as she saw those smooth, milky thighs which girls and boys admired on campus and quickly slipped on some pyjama pants before pulling the blanket over her.

“Sleep Fleur. We’ll talk in the morning.” She pulled away, ready to head for the door before she suddenly felt a soft hand snatch at her wrist and pausing her in her steps. She turned to see those blue eyes staring at her pleadingly.

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Choosing to rather appease the blonde to fall asleep, she nodded before taking her hand in hers and laying down beside her on her bed, leaning against the headboard while Fleur all but hugged her waist, turning to nuzzle Hermione’s side as she cuddled into her. Soon enough, the room was filled with the heavy breathing of Fleur as she fell asleep, leaving Hermione only with her thoughts as she played through everything which had just happened in her mind.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen sipping some tea as she waited for the blonde to wake up. Even though she had a morning lecture, she chose to skip it. She needed to talk to Fleur. Never in her life has she missed a class but here she is finding herself doing just that. Her absence will definitely be noticed but at the moment, Hermione didn’t care. She managed to escape Fleur’s vice grip in the night and managed to get some sleep in her own bed, but she still found herself waking up to think about everything which has happened. What she has with Viktor is good, brilliant in fact. He is the perfect man for any woman, a perfect man for her. And yet Fleur just kept filling her mind. Hermione didn’t want to admit it, but when she was with Viktor and he and her were having a grand time, the blonde did somehow enter her mind. Even if it was just for a second, Fleur was in her mind and Hermione simply brushed it aside and cited it as not important. But now, it was all just coming back and Fleur was the only one she could talk to at the moment.

It felt like forever when she finally heard the opening of the bedroom door and the slight shuffles of footsteps heading towards the kitchen. The slight grumbles in French was a clear indication that her roommate was awake and hungover and it kind of made Hermione smile into her cup as she took a sip. She turned to look at the blonde stumbling into the kitchen, holding her head as she lifted her head to lock eyes with Hermione’s hazel ones. She paused and looked at Hermione, gauging for her reaction. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Hermione decided to end the silence.

“Coffee?”

“…Please.”

Hermione nodded as she got up and went to the kettle to start making the necessary preparations for the caffeinated drink. She could feel Fleur’s gaze on her, but she didn’t turn to face her until she finally made the cup of coffee and was handing it to her as she sat down on the kitchen bar stool. The two of them fell into silence as Fleur took tentative sips from her drink, a victim to her thoughts while Hermione leaned against the counter and drank her tea. Neither knew how to start the conversation and so Hermione decided to take the first step and spoke first.

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

Fleur’s cup froze mid-air as she was going for another sip and at first Hermione thought the blonde wouldn’t say anything but then she lifted her head and locked eyes with Hermione.

“Yes.” That one word sent many emotions flowing through Hermione. She rubbed her palms with her fingers and she tried to settle the sudden skip in her heartrate as she looked at the blonde. Hermione bit her lip slightly as she asked the question which was eating at her mind.

“Did you mean anything that you said last night?” Hermione didn’t know how she would feel if Fleur said no. That all the inner conflict she had was all for nothing as it was simply drunken blabber by the blonde. So many scenarios were going through her head at the thought of Fleur playing off what she said as unimportant or as a joke. But then all thoughts froze when she heard Fleur speak again.

“Yes.”

Yes. Yes. Yes. That word kept repeating in her head and Hermione just felt the whole floor swept from under her feet as the possible scenarios in her head just disappeared. Tis was new territory. She never thought that she would be in this situation. That this would ever happen. And the truth just shocked Hermione for a bit as she fumbled with her cup, nearly dropping it as the information hit her. Deciding to act, Fleur leapt from the stool and hurried towards her, covering her hands which held onto the mug and enclosing it with her hands, her hands warm and soft. Hermione stared at her and was surprised to see the intense look on Fleur’s face.

“Hermione…”

Fleur gently took the mug from Hermione’s hand and set it on the counter before slowly cupping her face, her hands warm against her skin and her thumbs gently stroking Hermione’s cheek bones. Hermione lifted her hands and covered Fleur’s with her own, unable to pull away from the soft touch. These feelings were so volcanic. She did not know how she should be feeling at the moment. Nothing from class could help her in this situation. It was her mind battling her heart and so far, she does not know who will win. Since when has she become such a mess?

“I know that my past actions can make this all confusing. I don’t blame you being scared to trust me. But Hermione…nothing would make me happier…than to be with you.”

Hermione’s eyes widened and she stared at the blonde, seeing the complete sincerity that she had in her eyes. She knows the many masks which fleur has. The uptight one, the flirty one, the charismatic one and the straight up bitchy one. But right now, this was no mask. This was Fleur all on her own, baring her heart to the brunette who had thought she always hated her.

“I-I don’t know what to do. I-You- I always thought that- “

“Shhh…”

Fleur leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Hermione’s head and Hermione didn’t move away. In fact, her eyes fluttered at the feeling. I

“I know that this is too much. I know that I have been an outright bitch to you the whole time. But what I’m feeling Hermione is something I have never felt with someone before. Every time I saw you with…Viktor, I just wished it was me instead. That it was me holding your hand. That is was me kissing you. Hermione, I know this is all confusing for you right now and that I am being incredibly selfish for asking this, but please…can I be the one who can hold your heart?”

Hermione felt like her brain was melting, that she was incapable of making such a decision. Viktor is such an obvious choice to have. He was a gentleman, had a scholarship and had a bright future in sports science. He was kind and respectful and he would make Hermione very happy. And yet…the way she felt with Fleur was just indescribable. It was so much in just one instance. Everything was just chaotic when it came to Fleur Delacour.

“Can I…. can I think about it?”

Fleur didn’t say anything. She didn’t move closer to Hermione, but she didn’t move away either. She just stayed where she was. Hermione was panting from the proximity and she had no idea how much longer she could stand being this close to the blonde without combusting. But then she saw Fleur slowly nod.

“Of course. Take as long as you need.”

Fleur removed her hands from Hermione’s face but not without pressing another soft kiss to Hermione’s forehead, one which was gentle and loving, filled with such tenderness which one would only show with a lover.

“I’m here for you when you decide.” She whispered before pulling away completely. She picked up her coffee mug and glanced at Hermione one last time before heading towards her room, leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

* * *

Hermione had actually made a list of pros and cons for each person, making notes as if she was doing an assignment. It was mind over matter. She was considering giving them both up with how much of a headache the decision was giving her. She never thought she would be in a situation like this. She never thought so, but of course karma really loved giving her the hardest bite in her life. She knew she shouldn’t have snitched about Lavender and Seamus hooking up in the teachers’ lounge during assembly while they should have been on prefect duty in high school. But oh well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Poor Viktor remained oblivious to the whole debacle had happened. She couldn’t tell him, she couldn’t. She needed to decide before things get too serious and someone can get hurt if they are not hurt already. Viktor noticed her distance in the past few days, but he simply brushed it off that the bookworm was stressed for her exams and was simply cooping herself up for revision time, which is something he understood. Fleur had been keeping her distance, but she was being much friendlier that she has ever been ever since they have been roommates. She has made her tea in the mornings and has even made some breakfast for her a few times, especially when she had the really early morning lectures and she usually never had time to make herself breakfast because she would be in a rush.

The constant back and forth was killing her. Her mind was fighting with her heart and her heart was twisting up her insides. She didn’t want to hurt anybody but she also didn’t want to hurt herself. Hermione was scared for the future and if she makes the wrong decision, then her entire life can be impacted from the failure. She had been thinking it over for so long, driving herself crazy that she eventually found herself confiding with Ginny, who was slack jawed when Hermione told her everything. The red head hugged Hermione in comfort but whispered in her ear once Hermione finished her explaining.

“You can tell me anything Mione and I can tell you anything. But this is something entirely up to you. I can give you my input, but it is your life. As long as you are happy, that is what is most important. You have to decide who and what will make you the happiest.”

Although it did not help much, Hermione did relax once she confided with someone, to just get the load off her chest. And as the days went on, Hermione began to settle down with her decision. The decision that her mind and heart agreed upon. She pulled up her phone and dialled a number and waited, taking a deep breath as she heard the call getting answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, we need to talk. Meet me for coffee?”

* * *

Once again, Hermione found herself walking back from her evening class, her books weighing down on her back as she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked towards her dorm. She was looking forward to her bed tonight because she was utterly exhausted. The all nighters really needed to come to an end, especially since they are taking a toll on her state of mind. Exhaustion is something which every student can understand, and Hermione is no different from all the other students as she saw a few bodies walking to their dorms as well, tired looking as she was.

She walked towards the front door and heard the distinctive giggling coming from inside. Ah, visitors once again. Hermione yawned as she unlocked the door and kicked it shut behind her as she walked in and saw the familiar sight of the French exchange students in their nest of blankets and pillows.

“I’m home.”

“Mon Amour!”

Hermione smiled tiredly as she watched Fleur dart off the couch and hurry towards her, an excited smile on her face as she pulled Hermione into a hug and started pressing several kisses to her head as Hermione hugged her back. The other girls greeted Hermione happily, smiling as they watched their friend embracing and kissing her girlfriend like she hadn’t seen her in months while Hermione playfully pretended to be annoyed by the constant affection. Hermione walked towards the fridge and opened the door, feeling Fleur’s arms wrapped around her waist and head leaning against hers as she back hugged her as Hermione got some water.

“You guys going to be here long?”

“Depends. Why are you asking?”

“Just figured I wanted to turn in early tonight. I am literally so exhausted that I am about to collapse right now.”

“Okay, movie night over! Get out!”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as she felt Fleur pull away from her and immediately began to hoard her friends out of the dorm, refusing to take no as an answer as her friends began to complain and protest against ending the movie night ending early. Hermione shook her head and walked towards her room, dumping her bag on her desk and quickly changing into her pyjamas just as Fleur entered her room.

“There, they’re all out.”

“Shame Fleur, you didn’t have to kick them out. You guys could have just watched with the volume on low.”

“No. You deserve a peaceful night’s rest and I’m going to give that to you.”

“My hero.” Hermione joked and Fleur’s smile widened as she stepped forward and hugged Hermione close to her. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde and allowed her to sway them on the spot. She felt a kiss pressed against her temple and felt Fleur lean her chin against her forehead.

“I love you.” Hermione said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Fleur’s jaw while the French woman smiled widely at hearing those words.

“Je t’aime aussi.” Fleur replied, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Hermione’s lips before pulling away. “Let go to bed now.”

“You going to bed too?”

“Of course, you said you sleep better when I’m with you.”

“I told you that when I was drunk!” Fleur’s lips curled into a smirk as she looked at her blushing red girlfriend.

“And you know what they say, the truth comes out when you’re drunk.”

“Whatever.”

Hermione huffed as she marched towards her bed, pulling back the covers and quickly slipping under them, her exhaustion hitting her full force and her practically nearly falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. But the blanket lifted again and Hermione felt Fleur joining her under the blanket, her arms wrapping around Hermione’s waist before being pulling her against her so that her back was pressed against the blonde’s front. She reached up and entwined her hand with Fleur’s and brought the hand to her lips where she pressed a kiss to her knuckles before resting it against her chest above her heart.

“Good night Fleur.”

“Good night Mon Amour.”


	3. Accidental Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night in Vegas goes a certain way for two woman.

“You know, not that I don’t love having you around here, don’t you think you’re being a little bit excessive?” Ginny asked, taking a sip from her cup while looking at her brunette friend who was bundled up on her couch with one of her homemade blankets that her mother was determined to give her as a house warming gift when she finally moved out of the house. Hermione turned and glared at Ginny, tightening the blanket around her before shivering.

“If you were in my shoes, you would do exactly the same.”

“Really? Cause if I were in your shoes and had a hot blonde married to me, I would not be hanging around in my best friend’s house. Especially when I have a nice big mansion to live in and soak up in the luxurious lifestyle offered to me.”

“You do not understand. That woman is crazy.”

“Crazy in love it seems.”

“Shut up.” Hermione trembled as she thought back to that cocky blonde woman who undressed Hermione with her eyes as she looked at her. Hermione has been hiding out at Ginny’s home ever since Fleur found out where she lived. The blonde absolutely could not take no for an answer and the endless amounts of flowers and gifts getting sent to her address was only the beginning. To think that one night in Vegas just changed her life completely and not in a good way.

* * *

Hermione’s friends were determined to get her to join them for their weekend escape to Las Vegas, the city who never sleeps. With all their jobs and adult life taking over, her friends wished to truly live out their young adult lives and so they booked a weekend trip to Las Vegas and they were determined to bring Hermione with. Hermione was doing a good job at her workplace and she adapted to the term workaholic very quickly due to the way she always was in school and in university, but her friends would not take no for an answer. They were not going to have the time of their lives drinking and partying and leave behind one of their best friends. And so, Hermione found herself in an airplane flying to Sin City with her friends excitedly looking forward to the trip.

Although Hermione refused to admit it out loud, she was glad that she was brought along. It was a great experience being a tourist at Las Vegas and she and her friends explored every part of it, although at night was the best time because they all decided to hit the club. While Hermione is not one who usually parties, Ginny and she went shopping that day and bought the most outstanding club outfits which surprised even Hermione with how good she looked. Ginny grinned as she finished up doing Hermione’s make up and stepped back and nodded at her masterpiece called Hermione Granger.

“Damn, I am good.”

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend’s words, but she smiled secretly as her other fiends saw her when she and Ginny came down from their room. Both Harry’s and Ron’s jaws dropped as they saw her, not used to seeing their bookworm and workaholic friend in such a riveting outfit. Luna smiled as she walked over and threaded her hand through Hermione’s other arm as her other was already occupied by Ginny who was smirking at her friend’s reactions.

“You look beautiful Hermione. So gorgeous.” And Hermione blushed brightly at the words, thanking the blonde quietly before allowing herself to be led by the two with the two boys scurrying after them to a taxi to take them to the club.

Of course, seeing that they were in Vegas, they went to the most outstanding club there was. Only booked guests were allowed in due to Harry having certain connections, he got them on the guest list and the guard let them in with a nod, allowing all of them to enter the world of Sin City. The club was outstanding. It had neon lights and shimmering sparkles everywhere, the bodies of people rocking to the music on the dance floor was seen and there were even dancers who were dancing in the air, almost like they were flying while they were actually attacked to platforms and they danced and seduced the crowd as the music thundered in the area. The bar was spread across the wall and it gleamed in a seductive blue neon light as people drank at it and the bartender did fancy tricks to impress the small proud that gathered as he prepared rinks. It was obviously a very VIP club and it was all at their fingers to enjoy the taste of sin of Vegas.

Harry and Ron immediately went to the bar while the girls went to the dance floor. Hermione felt a little bit awkward, not used to such settings but Ginny gabbed her hands and forced her to dance, jumping up and down swinging the brunette around to get her into the rhythm of the music. Luna was doing her own sort of dance, a bit questionable but the blonde seemed happy in her own little world despite some of the glances which she was getting from other club goers. Deciding that maybe Hermione needed a bit of liquid courage to get her more into the mood, she dragged the brunette to the bar where Ron was already getting into a chugging competition with another club goer while Harry just sipped his own drink and watching his friend losing miserably. Calling out the bartender, ordered the two of them shots and drinks and got the brunette to open up slightly, clinking her shot glass with hers before downing it. The alcohol burned as it went down Hermione’s throat but she didn’t have much time to think about it before another shot was poured and she was knocking her head back again to keep up with her best friend.

Eventually, the alcohol began to set in a bit and Hermione was at least a little bit tipsy when she went back to the dance floor with Ginny, dancing more with rhythm to the music which pounded in the room and the beat thumping in Hermione’s head as she put her hands up and danced. Ginny cheered as she danced along with the brunette and soon the two of them were living it up with the other dancers, completely oblivious to the eyes which were locked in on them. Hermione could feel the beat of the music in her body and she just let herself ago for the first time in a long time. She was usually the partier, but it was nice to just let loose once in a while, especially since Hermione has been hyper focused on completing her tasks for her boss at work. She remained oblivious to everything else and of course she didn’t notice that she was being stalked by a certain someone until she found a hand touching her waist and found herself getting turned around to look into deep blue eyes that just seemed to go on forever.

The woman in front of her was beautiful, beyond beautiful. In fact, she was too beautiful for words. She had shimmering blonde hair that went to her waist and she had perfectly pale skin which almost seemed to shine in the club’s lights. Her eyes were also a very dark blue, almost looking back when the shadows of the club cast over her eyes but they were blue nonetheless and Hermione felt herself getting lost in her gaze as the blondes hands on her waist pulled her close, almost flush against her body and she felt the blonde’s breath tickle her face as she breathed.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can’t seem to take them off you.”

Hermione felt herself blushed at the words the blonde whispered to her, hearing the lilt of a French accent in her voice though the woman did speak English very well. Hermione stared at her wide eyed, sobering up slightly but the blonde smirked wickedly which just made her face look even more beautiful and she tugged Hermione closer so that their chests were pressed against each other and Hermione couldn’t stop the gasp escaping her mouth due to the spark which shot through her from the proximity.

“I have never seen you around here before, I wouldn’t ever forget such a beautiful woman.”

Hermione was at a loss for words. This blonde woman just appeared out of nowhere and was now high key flirting with the brunette. Something seriously must be wrong. Is she hallucinating? She must be hallucinating. There is no way that this woman was real. The woman chuckled, her voice slightly husky and snapping Hermione out of her thoughts as she leaned her face close to hers, her nose slightly brushing against the brunettes.

“Oh believe me _ange_ , I am very much real. I am not a hallucination.”

Oh my gosh, she actually said her thoughts out loud. Hermione felt herself burning in embarrassment and she heard the blonde coo at the sight, lifting her one hand to trace the red cheek with an almost adoring look in her eye. Hermione’s mouth was open, struggling to get a single word out, mind completely blank from the proximity of the beautiful blonde. For once, Hermione had nothing to say. She felt like she was under some kind of thrall with how stupid she was behaving. Hermione has always been able to handle herself in every situation. She prides herself on her level headedness and her ability to adapt to any given situation. But of course tossing in a beautiful blonde who seemed very intent in staying close to her is a way which wipes every aspect of Hermione’s composure away and the brunette had no idea what to do about it. The blonde decided to fill in the small silence that occurred between them, not at all acknowledging the music in the club had she lowered her hand from Hermione’s cheek to grab Hermione’s one which was hanging limply by her side and brought it up to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“May I know the name of the _Ange_ in front of me?”

There is no way Hermione could go any redder. Her skin burned where the blonde’s lips had touched her and she swallowed a huge lump in her throat before finally being able to speak again.

“H-Hermione.”

“Hermione…”

Hermione couldn’t stop the shiver that went through her body as she heard her name falling from the blonde’s lips. The blonde smiled as she tested her name on her lips and she brought Hermione’s palm to her face and pressed it against her cheek and kept it there, leaning into the touch and making Hermione stare in shock at the gesture.

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

The stare that the blonde had was so intense and Hermione couldn’t help but crumble under it. She has never experienced such sensations before maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she felt herself going crazy at the moment and the reason for it was the blonde right in front of her.

“W-What is your name?” Hermione almost clapped herself on the back for being able to say a full sentence to the woman. The blonde grinned widely before pressing a kiss to Hermione’s open pal, not letting go of her hand even for a second as she lowered it from her face.

“Fleur Delacour.”

“Fleur…”

It could have been a trick of the light, but Hermione could swear that she saw Fleur shiver from the way Hermione said her name. She licked her lips nervously, unsure how to go any further and that was when Fleur decided to act again, indicating towards the bar with a nod of her head without looking away from her.

“Shall I get you a drink? I would love to know more about you Hermione.”

Trying not to shiver from her name getting said, Hermione nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open, her head pounding because of last night’s festivities. It felt like her head was splitting open with how much of a hangover she had. _Note to self, never drink again_ , Hermione reminded herself, raising her hand to wipe the hair from her face and to give her a clearer view of the room she was in. The sound of a shower was the only thing she could hear besides the pounding of her head as she attempted to sit up, the sheets falling down her naked body.

….

…

..

.

Wait

…

..

.

NAKED!

Hermione looked down and was shocked to see that she was in fact naked and she immediately grabbed the sheets and pulled them back up to cover her chest, panic filling her. But as she grabbed the sheet, a glint on her finger from the light of the room caught her attention. Turning to it, Hermione felt herself get drowned in shock when she saw what was on her finger. A ring. A big, diamond ring which shined proudly and elegantly in the bedroom light. Hermione felt like the world was swept out from under her feet and she just stared at the ring like it was branded into her skin. What. The. Hell. Why was there a ring on her finger and why was she naked?! Hermione forced her gaze away from the obviously expensive piece of jewellery and looked around, seeing that she was in a very fancy hotel room. Gold and white being the main colour scheme as the lush furniture was white with gold trimmings and the other items in the room having a similar appearance. She then turned her head to the closed door connected to the bedroom where she could hear water running and a serene singing voice coming from it.

Hermione eyes widened as she realised what had just happened. Glimpses of what happened flashed through her head, shocking her even more with how she behaved. She got drunk. So incredibly drunk that she was far beyond her limit, yet she had managed to keep walking. She remembers walking out the club, stumbling through the street but holding onto someone who whispered something in her ear which made her laugh, and she remembers walking into another building, lots of shiny stuff surrounding her. She remembers nuzzling into someone’s body, clinging to them and craving for their warmth. She felt an arm wrap around her and a kiss pressed against her forehead which made her smile. She was then moving again and she went into another building, getting held closely as she heard another language getting spoken. French maybe? She doesn’t remember But then she was standing in front of someone and a guy dressed in black was speaking about something, going on and on about something until finally she felt something getting slipped onto her finger and then her lips sealed with a passionate kiss, warmth filling her entire body as she felt herself getting pulled into a warmth embrace, arms tightening as if they never wanted to let go. And then after that…

Hermione was taken out of her musings when the bathroom door opened and someone walked in, wrapped in a towel, and humming slightly as they were rubbing their hair with a towel to dry. Hermione’s jaw dropped and eyes widened when their eyes looked up and locked with hers. Those damn blue eyes that could hypnotise anyone.

“F-Fleur?” Hermione stared at the blonde in shock and said blonde grinned widely as she realised that Hermione was now awake.

“Good morning _ch_ _érie_ , how did you sleep?”

Hermione didn’t answer back, instead paling as her memories became a bit clearer and she realised that the person that she spent the rest of her night with was the French woman who was with her right now. Flashed of blonde and blue eyes went through her mind and she gulped as she clutched the sheet closer to her chest.

“W-W-Why are you here? Where am I? Where are we?” Fleur dropped the towel that she had around her body and Hermione immediately looked away from the sight of naked Fleur, blushing brightly at the woman’s blatant disregard of the audience she had in the room. Fleur reached out and grabbed some leg lotion of the table and began to apply it to her legs and body.

“We are in the Honeymoon suite at one of my hotels. I thought it was a very appropriate place to be especially after last night.”

“L-Last night?” Hermione’s heart was hammering, and she dared to look back at the blonde and jumped slightly when she was met with those beautiful blue eyes again. Fleur grinned as she took in Hermione’s blushing face after seeing her naked body, loving the colour red on the brunette’s cheeks.

“Oui and I must say, our wedding was wonderful. Quick, but I do believe that activities after the ceremony are much better to be looked forward to. I certainly enjoyed last night.” Her blue eyes darkened slightly and a glint of desire was swirling in them as she looked at Hermione, licking her bottom lip as she recalled how lovely the girl sounded when she touched a sensitive spot of hers last night. Hermione immediately paled and she snapped her gaze to the ring, which was shining proudly on her finger, perfectly fitted, and gorgeously shining. She then snapped her gaze back to fleur, who was watching her closely.

“W-Wait. You mean you are telling me,” She raised her hand, showing the ring to blonde while visibly trying not to shake. “That we are married.”

“Oui, till death do us part.” Fleur raised her finger and Hermione was shocked to see a matching ring shining just as proudly against the blonde’s finger as she smiled widely at Hermione. Shock filled Hermione and her mind began to go a mile per minute as she desperately tried to remember what happened last night. She was shocked beyond belief. Married? She was married? And to Fleur nonetheless? She hardly knew the woman, only meeting her last night! Why on earth would she marry a woman she had just met?

“No, we’re not.” Hermione immediately denied. There was no way that this was happening. She was not married. This woman had to be pulling some sort of joke on her. Maybe Ginny is in on it. She does love doing these types of jokes on her, she is probably hiding in that walk-in closet over there with a camera and everything. She has to. This is a joke. She isn’t married. She isn’t.

“Yes, we are. We had a ceremony and everything. Here is our marriage certificate.” Fleur lifted a piece of paper and Hermione’s eyes widened as she recognised the signature of hers on the dotted line at the bottom right besides Fleurs very elaborate signature.

“B-But we don’t even know each other! We literally met last night!” Hermione exclaimed, sitting up more straight on the bed but immediately clutching the sheet closer to her body when she noticed Fleur’s eyes dipping down to her chest which was nearly exposed by the slipping sheets. Fleur glanced back up to her eyes and smirked.

“Ah, but when you know you have met the one, then what is the point of waiting?”

“What are you talking about?”

Fleur placed the lotion back on the table and picked up a silk bathrobe which was hanging off the chair and wrapped it around herself before gliding towards Hermione, who began to panic the closer that she got closer to her. She pressed herself against the headboard, clutching at the sheets to give herself some decency and gulped as the blonde crawled onto the bed on all fours, a dangerous smirk on her face as she crawled up the bed until she was straddling the brunette, arms on either side of her on the mattress as she leaned closer to her. Hermione could smell the shampoo which she had used to wash her hair and she gulped as those swirling blue pools gazes intensely at her, promise and passion lighted in them as they continued to stare at her.

“I wanted you the second I saw you. I knew that I wanted to marry you. I knew right then and there. And so, I decided to take what I want. I wanted you and now I have you. We got married last night and made love right here on this bed, becoming wife and wife in the eyes of the world and the law.” Fleur lifted her hand and cupped Hermione’s jaw, her fingers slowly trailing down her neck and then cupping her at the back of it as she continued to stare at the wide eyed brunette “I have never been affected by someone so greatly like I am affected by you. I simply could not wait. I wanted to be your wife and I wanted you to be mine. So, I took the opportunity when it presented itself.”

Hermione stared at Fleur like she grew two heads, shaking her head as memories of last night smacked her brain, making her gasp in shock at how she was.

_Her lips attacked to Fleurs; pale arms wrapped around her body as she was guided backwards towards the bed. Hermione was already undressing Fleur, her fingers rather clumsily pulling Fleur’s outfit apart before the blonde pulled back just to strip off her shirt herself before kissing Hermione again, her tongue meeting hers in an instant. She remembers being pressed into the mattress, her naked body on display to the blonde who licked her lips before diving forward, licking, and biting at Hermione’s breast. She moaned and screamed as the night went further, Fleur’s head traveling down her body and connecting with her lower lips, eating her out like she was the first meal that she had in weeks. She remembers getting blinded with pleasure as she came, her legs wrapped around Fleur’s head as she helped her ride it out, her hands on Hermione’s breasts not stopping their kneading and pinching for even a second. And then Hermione found herself pleasuring the blonde in return. She pulled the blonde on top of her and then got her to sit above her face and allow her to eat her out just as she did to her. She clutched those quivering thighs that were shaking above her and the most delicious sounds of French falling from the blonde’s mouth just motivated the brunette even more. She teased the blonde and then made her come hard, her tongue never stopping until Fleur comply slumped against the headboard, exhaustion in her movements. And then they went at it again, limbs entwined and tongues at work for the rest of the night. Their fingers exploring each other and mapping out each other’s bodies while the moon and stars shined outside, being the only witness of the acts between the two._

“B-But why do you want me? You hardly know me! Just who do you think you are to marry me without my permission! I was drunk! I was not in the right state of mind to make such a decision!” Hermione exclaimed, raising a finger to point at the blonde but then yelped when the blonde tried to nip at it playfully. Fleur simply smirked and brushed her nose against Hermione’s and making the brunette blush brightly.

“You were quite in the right mindset when I asked you to marry me. By your words, I believe you said ‘Let’s do it! I’ve always wanted to marry a goddess’ and you were the one who pulled me out of the club and towards the jewellery store for us to get rings. Of course, I had to make a few calls to organise the ceremony, which was only perfect for us, but we managed to get it done. It was beautiful by the way. I had one of my men take a video for us to show our families and friends.”

Hermione refused to believe tis, her face paling as she continued to stare at the smirking blonde as she felt her fingers gently twirling around the back of Hermione’s hair on her neck. “J-Just who do you think you are! I-I didn’t agree to this! You can’t just marry me out of the blue like this! You had no right!”

“Quite contrary _mon amour_ , I do have the right. A Delacour always gets what they want one way or another and I was simply taking what I want. I wanted you and now I have you and I couldn’t be any happier.” She leaned in to try steal a kiss from the brunette, but she was met with Hermione’s palm who immediately pushed her away, not allowing her to get any closer to her.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I do not accept this. You hear me? I do not accept this! I don’t care who you think you are, but I am not remaining married to you. I am not your wife!”

“Oh, but you are.” Fleur grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the headboard, grinning as she grabbed Hermione’s other wrist which tried to push her away and pinned it to the headboard as well. Hermione’s eyes widened in panic as the sheets fell away from her chest but Fleur didn’t seem entirely focused on that at all she leaned forward so that her mouth as only a breath away from Hermione’s and her chest was pressed against hers. “No matter what, I will not let you go. You were mine the second I saw you and I will not let my wife leave me when our love story has barely started.”

And then she slammed her lips against Hermione’s, passion filling it as she pressed herself closer to the brunette

* * *

To keep the story short, Hermione managed to get out of the blonde’s gripped and slapped the hell out of her before darting off the bed and running away. Yep. Hermione Granger ran away. Although by law, guess you could say her name is Hermione Delacour now. But Hermione absolutely refused to accept it. But the first thing she needed to do was to run away from the very amorous French woman. Hermione grabbed a bathrobe and ran out the room, ignoring the calls from the blonde as she ran down the hotel corridor and rounded the corner. She needed to escape and that was final.

It was one hell of a story to tell when she called Ginny from the Hotel’s phone, trying her best not to melt from embarrassment by the stares she was getting from all the guests. Ginny was in completely disbelief that the calm and collected Hermione had actually gotten hitched in Vegas.

“That is only something which is supposed to happen in the movies!”

“Well I guess my life is a movie then!”

After that, Hermione and her friends had to cut their trip short, the brunette uncaring that the boys had more plans to do as she did not want to stay in a city where that blonde was prowling around. When they got on the plane and arrived home, she thought that it was the last time that would ever see the French woman ever again. But boy was she wrong.

Turns out that her beloved wife was part of a very prestigious family the Delacour’s, one of the richest families in the world. Her family was involved in business and politics and so she had connections everywhere. And due to being the oldest and heir to the business and family, Fleur was very well adept to all fields necessary for her to inherit the business and so she was very skillful in a lot of areas. And one area which Fleur was particularly skilled at was finding people.

Hermione was at work when the blonde all but strutted in, eyes scanning the office before settling on the brunette who was frozen in her seat in shock. Her boss leapt to his feet, surprised to see _the_ Fleur Delacour in his building and he hurried towards her with a wide smile on his face.

“Miss Delacour! What a surprise for you to be- “

But Fleur completely brushed past him, ignoring every word he said and walked towards Hermione with a wide smile on her face. She walked to the brunette and pulled her into a kiss, making everyone stare in shock at seeing the heiress of the prestigious Delacour family locking lips with one of their juniors in the business. The heiress pulled back and grinned widely before pressing a kiss to the shocked Hermione’s cheek.

“ _Bonjour Mon amour_. How are you today?”

And it only got worse after that. Fleur managed to find out everything about Hermione. She found out where the brunette lived and where her parents lived, making impromptu visits which either ended with Hermione slamming the door in her face or the brunette completely running away for the blonde to only chase after her. After the constant direct rejections from the brunette, Fleur began sending gifts and flowers to Hermione at work and at her home, driving the brunette crazy with the endless amount piling up in her apartment and workplace. It was crazy. So much so, Hermione decided to take refuge at her friends’ houses to avoid the blonde’s amorous advance, needing an escape form the out of world actions.

“I must say Hermione, I seriously think you’ve hit the jackpot with this. Maybe take this as a blessing in disguise. She seems pretty keen on you.” Ginny said, smiling at the brunette as she glared at her.

“She can be keen all she wants. I will not simply accept my position in her life. She married me against my will. I refuse to associate with a woman like that.”

“But you still said, ‘I do’ so clearly there must have been some part of you wanting to agree with her!” Hermione blushed brightly, knowing that the red head might be onto something. Even when drunk, Hermione is very stubborn and when she wants to do something, she does it. And she will not deny that there was an attraction to the blonde which the brunette did not want to admit.

“W-Whatever. I don’t want to talk other. She has to give up eventually.”

“I’m not sure about that Mione. Looking up her family and seeing all their public appearances, it is pretty obvious that they are not ones who give up. In fact, I think you are making it fun for her with you hiding away.”

“I am not hiding away! I am simply seeking refuge.”

“Same thing and what make you think she won’t find you? She knows where you live and your parents live, it is only a matter of time before she finds out where I live.”

“Nonsense. She won’t. you’re safe Gin. I promise.”

And just then, there was a doorbell ring at Ginny’s apartment and the red head cautiously got up and headed towards the door and opened it up to see a delivery man with a huge bouquet of roses in his hand. He looked at Ginny with tired eyes. “You Mrs Delacour?”

“No but she is in here. I’ll take them. Thank you very much.”

The delivery man nodded and handed Ginny the flowers before walking away, prompting Ginny to close the door behind her and heading back to the shocked brunette with a raised eyebrow. “You promise, huh?” She looked at the flowers and then plucked a card from the middle of them. “Oh look, she even left you a note.”

Hermione reached out and plucked the note from her friend’s hand and groaned as she saw the cursive writing which she has come to recognise as the blonde heiress’s handwriting.

_You may run and you may hide_

_But I will always find you by my side_

_You may fight and you may deny_

_But you are the only one who makes my heart fly_

_I have lots of patience, my heart_

_And I intend to make our love story into beautiful art_

_You can try and hide from me_

_But I’ll find you, this I guarantee_

_So, keep trying to play this game_

_But in the end, you heart is what I will tame_

“This woman is so infuriating!” Hermione yelled, glaring at the beautiful letters staring up at her and Ginny sired as she placed the flowers in a vase and leaned on the kitchen counter to look at her friend.

“So, must I add that to your collection of letters that she has sent you?”

Hermione just blushed in response, clutching the letter tightly as her mind filled with memories of the blonde’s continuous attempts to woo the girl back into her arms. Overall with all of this, Hermione must admit one thing even though her pride does not want to accept it.

The blonde is very determined and it will only be a matter of time before her defences will be worn down by the blondes advances.


	4. Boss's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold type means speaking in French  
> Normal type means speaking in English

**“I don’t know Fleur, are you sure that it is okay for me to come? I don’t want to intrude on a family event. Especially _your_ family event.”** Hermione bit her lip nervously as she laid on her stomach and watched as her blonde girlfriend waltzed out the bathroom, A white towel wrapped around her body and another towel rubbing her beautiful blonde locks. Fleur tsked at Hermione and flicked her hair back over her head as she looked at the brunette on her bed.

**“My love, I’m telling you that it will be okay. Maman is very excited to meet you.”**

**“Really? Because I am pretty sure that she would much rather see you with someone more…reputable.”**

Fleur tsked again and walked towards her, dropping her hair drying towel to the floor and took a seat beside her on the bed, her hand going to those favourite brown locks which she loves to play with. She threaded her fingers through Hermione’s hair and the brunette couldn’t help but flutter her eyes close at the sensation, letting out a slightly groan of appreciation. She didn’t need to open her eyes to see that Fleur was smiling.

**“My maman cares only for my happiness. And you make me happy. Therefore, she already loves you as much as I do.”**

**“But…I’m not nearly as impressive as your ex. Bill was really someone who- “**

**“Do not mention the name of that man again.”**

Fleur’s nose crinkled in disgust and she tugged slightly at Hermione’s hair as a warning that her demand better be followed or there will be consequences. Hermione couldn’t hep but smile softly at Fleur’s reaction. Yes, Bill Weasley was the ex-lover of her girlfriend. The two of them went out with one another for four years until finally Fleur broke up with him. Her reasoning being ‘ _That man was simply comfortable with being labelled as my lover and nothing else. Our relationship had no future and he did not want to change that. I will not be with someone who simply wants to be with me because of my name_.’ And so that relationship went down the drain, but Fleur found herself falling in love again with a brunette who happened to work at her father’s business.

Michel Delacour was a man who was very popular in politics. He was charming, smart, and very hard working and so he was very popular in the political world as well as with the public. And with such a well-respected man, there comes a very well-respected family. Fleur was the eldest daughter of Michel and his wife Apolline and she was very much in the public eye due to her relation to her father. Although she was very much poplar herself due to her occupation as a model. Gabrielle was still in still, a private academy known as Beauxbatons where only the richest children ever go to and where Fleur of course graduated from. The Delacour family was huge and they were dubbed the ‘Royal Family of France’ and were held in a very high regard by the public. So of course, when someone is dating one of the members of the Delacour family, it was big news. It was just as bad as the royal family in England getting monitored. Eyes and ears are everywhere regarding in knowing about the Delacour family. And to think that such a prestigious member of the family would fall in love with an ordinary woman like Hermione.

She was transferred over to Michel’s working office from England, a part of the English political team to try providing an outer perspective to the political party in France. At first Hermione thought her boss was joking but Minerva had been one to joke around and so when she was sent over to Paris to start working for the Delacour political party, she just had to accept it. The biggest problem for the brunette was learning the French language. But being the overachiever and perfectionist she is, Hermione dedicated herself to learning the language and so the month she had to prepare for her trip to Paris was spent with her reading over French books and going to French classes to learn and master the language. It was the most satisfying feeling for the brunette when she arrived at the office the day she went to work for the first time and she could understand and speak the language well, surprising her colleagues there.

Of course she was not a native and so she did stumble a bit sometimes with the language but she all but took it into stride, slowly finding herself getting accepted into the new work environment while maintaining her relationships back in London with her old colleagues and friends. Her best friend Ginny of course wanted updates all the time, an endless number of photos getting sent to her whenever she had the chance. The red head did express envy for Hermione getting to travel for her job while she was stuck back at London but she was happy for her friend and threw the biggest party you could ever imagine the night before she had to leave.

“Be sure to snag a French hottie for me Hermione! And make sure that they have a friend!”

Hermione smacked her friend with a bright red face, embarrassed at her announcing the request out loud. She was going there for work and to help with her own resume. She doesn’t think that she will even have the time to try start a relationship with someone, much less finding someone suitable for her redheaded friend. But then she was just proven wrong by the blonde beauty.

Her colleagues could not deny that Hermione was brilliant and knowledgeable and that her ideas and thoughts were worth listening to. She was proven invaluable in the team and so Hermione found herself fitting in quite well with the French crowd. She would even help some people out with speaking English, wanting to create a diversity with communication as the office did meet with quite a few English speakers in politics. And maybe that was one of the things which caught the attention from Fleur to Hermione. The blonde was interested when she heard the English language getting spoken in the office when she walked in to visit her father and saw it was coming from the beautiful brunette who was standing over one of the workers and reading out loud a document which was sent to him which was written in English. Fleur was not blind, and it was obvious that the brunette was gorgeous. Beautiful in fact. And she stood out in the office and even though Fleur did not know her, she was interested to know her. She knew most of those who worked in the office, but the brunette was someone entirely new and had some shroud of mystery to her. And that is what made the blonde curious of the brunette.

Of course, anyone would notice Fleur walking in due to her superior beauty and would try converse with her because of her association and relation with Michel, but Hermione absolutely was oblivious to her. The first time Fleur actually met Hermione was when the brunette bumped into her when she was visiting her father once again and was walking around the corner to only be bumped into by a brunette who was absorbed in an document she was reading. Luckily neither of them had fallen but Hermione raised her head to look at the shocked blue eyes that were looking at her, guilt filling the brunette.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?” It was an automatic instinct for Hermione to speak in English at first but seeing the slightly confused look in the blonde’s face, Hermione quickly switched to French. **“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t focusing on where I was going.”**

Fleur was impressed by the brunette’s ability to switch between two languages and looking at her closely, she couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the brunette was. Her hazel eyes shined in the light and her brown hair was curly and went down past her shoulders which Fleur was tempted to just curl around her finger. She was pretty. Beautiful. And Fleur was interested. Flashing her charming smile, she shook her head and reached out to touch Hermione’s arm.

**“All is okay thank you. I hope I didn’t hurt you. It would be a shame that such a beautiful woman can get hurt.”**

**“Ah no I’m fine. Sorry again.”**

Hermione didn’t seem to catch the compliment that Fleur gave her and so the blonde decided to see just how far she could go, the brunette interesting her even more.

 **“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? After all, I was the one to bump into you**.” Fleur made sure to stroke her finger slightly against the brunette arm, trying to get a gauge of her reaction but was shocked at Hermione’s next words. **“No need. I was the one who wasn’t watching where I was going so you don’t need to make up for anything. But anyway, I don’t want to waste anymore time. Sorry that I am being rude, but I really need to deliver this paper to one of my superiors. Bye.”**

Hermione smiled politely at Fleur before pulling away, walking around the blonde and then heading around the corner which Fleur just came around. Fleur froze for a few moments, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Usually anyone in the office would try converse with the blonde for longer. Either interested in her romantically or trying to get closer to her family or her father. But the brunette completely excused herself and walked away, not prolonging the meeting between the two like Fleur is used to. That was something new. And slowly a smile came across Fleur’s face as she turned around to look at the empty air at the corner where the brunette had just disappeared around. Hermione just interested her and Fleur was going to find out more about her.

To cut a long story short, Hermione found herself becoming the target of her boss’s daughter’s curiosity. Hermione didn’t actually know that Fleur was Michel’s daughter until one of her colleagues told her when Fleur caught her during her lunch break and was determined to buy her some lunch despite the brunette’s constant objections. To say she was shocked was an understatement and she began to act a little bit more careful with Fleur as she didn’t want to trigger anything which could jeopardise her job but the blonde proved to be stubborn and even though Hermione expressed her hesitance of befriending her, the blonde had a fiery temper which matched her stubbornness.

**“What does my father have to do with me wanting to know you? I can be with whoever I want and I want you!”**

Blushing intensely at the blonde’s words, Hermione found herself apologising and then accepting the blonde’s friendship, earning herself two kisses on the cheeks from said blonde. The two of them became fast friends, something which surprised the office and a few of Fleur’s friends seeing that the two seemingly seem like opposites and yet the chemistry between the two was palpable. The friendship between the two deepened and they found themselves falling for one another, something which Hermione had not planned for at all since arriving to Paris. The two became lovers and so the blonde became a part of her life at a fast pace which should scare the brunette but was very much welcomed by her because of how endearing the blonde was to her. And so, after a few months of dating, Fleur wanted Hermione to go to a family dinner with her and to be introduced as her girlfriend to her family. And that was a terrifying motion to the brunette.

**“But what if they don’t like me Fleur?”**

“My love, they already adore you! I have told them so much about you! They are all excited to meet you.”

Hermione looked at her sceptically. “They?”

Fleur grinned widely and then began to count on her fingers of her family members she began to list. **“Maman, Grandmaman, Gabrielle, Veronique, Diana, Celine, Michael, Hugh, Gabriel, Louis, Victor, Alexander-“**

**“Just who are all coming to this thing?!”**

**“My whole family, cousins included. It has been so long since we have all had a family dinner. My maman wanted to make it special.”**

**“Now I’m even more nervous!”**

**“Don’t be my love, they all are eager to meet you!”**

**“Even your father?”**

Hermione hasn’t properly met Michel Delacour as Fleur’s girlfriend yet. Yes, the two of them have met numerous times at work with Michel being incredibly charming and kind to her, welcoming her to his party when she arrived and making sure that she is comfortable but it is almost like it has been an invisible barrier keeping the two of them from seeing each other since she and Fleur became official. Hermione has seen him from afar or walking with a group of people, but otherwise has not met with him face to face since then and Hermione was absolutely terrified.

**“Yes, even my papa. I’m telling you my love; everything will be fine.”**

**“Ughhhh, I’m not sure about this Fleur.”**

Hermione rolled away from her girlfriend and covered her eyes, stress eating away at her as she thought about all the scenarios of what could possibly go wrong if she went to the dinner. Of course, she had to go because otherwise Fleur will get very sulky if she didn’t go, and then that leads to a weeklong sulk session of her ignoring the brunette and being completely petty when they are together. She sighed as she rubbed her face, this was something that she had to face, and she knew that it would make Fleur happy if she went.

 **“My my mom amour, you sound so stressed,”** Hermione immediately tensed when she heard that very seductive voice which Fleur has whenever she is up to something and she jumped when she felt fingers trailing along her bare shoulder, pulling down the bed sheets to reveal her already bare back which was graced with scratch marks from last night. She heard a shuffle behind her and the suddenly felt lips trailing along her shoulder up to her neck, Fleur’s breath tickling her and leaving goosebumps along her skin. **“How about I give you something to take you out of that beautiful mind of yours?”**

Fleur bit down on Hermione’s earlobe and pulled slightly, knowing that it was a weak spot to the brunette and Hermione let out a moan at the sensation and knew that she had just succumb to her girlfriends charms again as she found herself getting turned over and graced with the image of Fleur taking off the towel from her body and lowering herself on top of Hermione’s equally naked body and to delve into sensations that the two of them had experienced the previous night.

 **“You are evil.”** Hermione gasped, twisting her fingers into Fleur’s blonde locks as the blonde began to kiss her way down Hermione’s chest, her hand already going down south where Hermione needed her the most. She felt Fleur grin as her mouth covered Hermione’s breast.

**“No, I am just a good girlfriend.”**

And then they made love for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Fleur entwined her fingers with Hermione and brought her hand up to her lips to press a delicate kiss to her knuckles as Fleur’s driver drove up the very long driveway of the Delacour estate and parked outside the front entrance. Fleur cupped Hermione’s face and pulled her into a quick, but passionate kiss before pulling away with a small smile.

**“Everything will be okay Hermione.”**

Hermione gulped. **“I hope so.”**

Fleur leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before the driver opened the door for her and she got out, not letting Hermione’s hand go at all as she helped the brunette out and then guided her towards the door. The inside of the mansion was just as luxurious as the outside of the mansion looked and Hermione couldn’t help but be in awe of the architecture and interior design of the place as Fleur guided her through her home. Fleur giggled at Hermione’s awe and pressed a kiss to her cheek when they eventually found themselves outside a very large door.

**“Ready?”**

**“As I’ll ever be.”**

Fleur kissed her again on the cheek before opening the door and leading the two of them through into the living room. Most of her family was already sitting there on the couches, talking happily to one another. Fleur’s cousins all sat on the couches, dressed in designer wear just as Fleur was while the older adults sat at a large table where tea was being served with snacks. Eyes immediately turned to the entrance of Fleur and Hermione and the younger version of Fleur came jumping up to greet them

 **“Fleur!”** Gabrielle tackled her sister in the hug and Hermione let go of her girlfriend’s hand so that the blonde could wrap her arms around her sister and hug her tightly.

**“Gabrielle! I’ve missed you!”**

**“Not as much as I’ve missed you!”**

The two sisters hugged each other tightly while the other cousins all cheered Fleur’s name and got up to go greet their cousin as enthusiastically as Gabrielle. Hermione awkwardly stood by the side as she watched her girlfriend getting embraced by her family members. All of them chatted excitedly to one another, wanting to catch up on lost time and asking about each others doings since they last seen each other. Hermione almost thought that maybe she could still escape seeing that their attention was on the blonde but then she was proven wrong when Gabrielle turned and took notice of Hermione’s presence. She squealed excitedly as she clapped her hands excitedly and hurried towards her.

“You must be Hermione! It’s so wonderful to meet you!”

Hermione barely stopped herself from falling when she felt the younger blonde lunge for a hug and then seconds afterwards, she was being handed around and embraced by every single cousin, wide smiles on their faces as they greeted her.

**“Oh my gosh, you are so beautiful!”**

**“I love your hair!”**

**“You truly are one of a kind.”**

**“If things don’t work out with Fleur, just know that I will be here to catch you when you fall.”**

**“Victor!”**

Fleur swatted her dark-haired cousin in retaliation to his words and glared intensely at him while the man simply grinned cheekily at Fleur, not at all apologetic to what he said to the blushing brunette. Hermione was feeling quite overwhelmed with all the affectionate kisses and hugs that she was receiving by the others, her shy bookworm side coming out. No matter what, she still was not used to the French’s affectionate manners. The French were not shy with showing affection and that was something Hermione struggled with at times, especially when it came to a lot of people.

**“Come on now, let me meet her.”**

A different voice interred the air and the others separated to reveal an older, more sophisticated version of Fleur. She had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes just like Fleur and she was undoubtedly beautifully, so much so that Hermione could swear that she was glowing. This was no doubt Fleur’s mother, Apolline Delacour. Her eyes scanned Hermione from head to toe, carefully taking in the figure of which is Hermione Granger and then stopped when she was staring into her hazel eyes. Then she smiled. Hermione yelped slightly when she was pulled into a hug and she was completely frozen as she felt Apolline hugging her tightly.

**“Its so lovely to meet you Hermione! Fleur has told is so much about you!”**

She pulled back and smiled widely at Hermione, who was blushing brightly due to being so tightly embraced by the older woman.

 **“Good things I hope.”** Hermione said, looking self-consciously at fleur who was just grinning widely. Apolline laughed and nodded, patting Hermione’s cheek affectionately.

 **“Only the best things my dear. Only the best.”** She pulled away and turned to her daughter, opening her arms out to her. **“Are you not going to greet your mother young lady?”**

Fleur immediately embraced her mom, her face lighting up as she revelled in the warmth of her mother’s embrace. Hermione smiled at the sight but then froze when she heard a throat getting cleared behind her. Turning around, she was facing the very man she was terrified of seeing again. Michel Delacour was a tall man with dark hair and a proud stature. He had chocolate brown eyes which were really kind and trustworthy but were at the moment staring intensely at Hermione as he took her in, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione immediately gulped at the sight of him and immediately straightened up her posture as she looked at him.

“S-Sir.”

“Miss Granger.” His voice was stern and all that of a very stern father. His English had the lilt of his French accent but was very much intimidating as he addressed her. The chatter silenced in the room as Fleur and her cousins stared at the two of them as Michel continued to stare the brunette.

“Involved with my daughter. May I know your intentions that you have with her?”

It sounded like a question, but Hermione very much knew that it was in fact a demand. He waited for her answer, staring her down as Hermione swallowed the thick lump in her throat as she looked back up at him.

“I intend to take care of her and love her just as she does to me.”

She was proud of herself for not stuttering although all she wanted to do at the moment was to run away. She wonders of the driver is still waiting outside. Maybe he can be her getaway driver.

“You are not using her to simply upgrade yourself in society?”

“Of course not!” Hermione immediately disagreed, fire in her eyes but then immediately correcting herself when Michel raised an eyebrow. “No sir, I would never do such a thing.”

“Do you love her?”

Hermione was startled by the question, but she confidently stared at him straight in the eye before answering. “Yes.”

A few moments of intense silence passed before Michel suddenly smiled widely and burst into booming laughter before he uncrossed his arms and smiled widely at Hermione. **“You should have seen your face Miss Granger. You looked like I was going to curse you or something.”**

The whole room burst into laughter while Hermione stared in confusion as Michel clapped her on the shoulder and grinned widely, his normal kind eyes and joyful attitude back in place like it usually was when he was at the office. **“Nothing to fear Hermione. I was simply playing. Take care of Fleur for me. She is a lot of handle, let me tell you.”**

 **“Papa!”** Fleur joined Hermione’s side and glared at her father, but the twinkle in her eyes telling Hermione that she in fact knew about the fake interrogation. Michel simply smiled at his daughter before removing his hand from Hermione’s shoulder.

**“I’m simply telling the truth Flower. She must know this seeing that she is dating the family.”**

**“S-Sir, I-“**

**“Call me Michel, Hermione. You’re family after all.”**

He winked playfully at Hermione and the brunette blushed brightly at the insinuation. Michel laughed once again before stepping away to kiss his wife and greet the others. Hermione was snapped out of her trance when she felt familiar lips press against her cheek and she turned to see Fleur smiling widely at her.

**“See, I told you that everything will be fine.”**

Hermione then suddenly narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

 **“Did you know that he was going to do that?”** She asked. Fleur giggled.

**“But of course.”**

**“I’m breaking up with you.”**

**“What?!”**

Hermione immediately began to walk away but she was stopped by the blonde who was pulling her into her chest with her arms tightly hugging her into her body.

**“No!”**

**“You tricked me! I hate you!”**

**“No, you don’t! Don’t leave! I’m sorry!”**

**“Whipped.”** One of Fleur’s cousin’s coughed and Fleur turned to glare at them while tightly hugging Hermione to her, not giving her any chance to escape. The others all just giggled, and Gabrielle stepped forward with a wide smile.

**“Don’t feel take it personally, Hermione. It is a common initiation our parents pull when we introduce our partners to the family. It’s our father’s way in saying he accepts you.”**

Despite acting all made, Hermione’s heart did flutter at the words knowing that she was accepted as Fleur’s girlfriend. Sighing, she glanced at Fleur who was pouting at her cutely and shook her head.

**“You are going to be the death of me. He _literally_ nearly gave me a heart attack.”**

**“Diana is a doctor; she would help you immediately.”**

**“Oh, my word Fleur.”**

She was met with a quick kiss by the blonde and Fleur pulled back with a smile. **“Would you like to meet the others now. Grandmaman has been wanting to meet you for ages.”**

Despite still feeling annoyed, Hermione couldn’t help but smile and nodded, letting her girlfriend to grab her hand and lead her towards the table where all the other older adults were waiting with smiles on their face as Fleur began to introduce her, her hand squeezing hers excitedly as Hermione greeted the adults with a smile on her face.


	5. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both are on opposite sides of the spectrum. Can love be formed despite the two being on different sides of society?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating. University has started again so I have been crazy swamped with online work.

“Hmmm, Fleur…”

Open mouthed kisses were all that Hermione could feel as she left the blissful slumber, she was in to awaken in the Queen’s bed with the said Queen holding her tightly from behind. She heard a husky laugh in her ear and then felt teeth gently biting down on her earlobe, evoking another moan from the brunette.

“Why…are you…always like this…in the morning?”

“I can’t help it mon amour,” the lips left her ear, leaving the brunette slightly disappointed but then she jumped at the contact of the hand that crept along her side to cup her breast and giving it a tender but firm squeeze. “Every time I wake up and see you beside me, I am just filled with certain desires that only you can bring to life.”

Hermione blushed brightly as she felt a rather harsh nip delivered underneath her jaw which was quickly soothed by a velvety tongue. Hermione swallowed the lump which was forming in her throat and let out a shaky breath as her breast got squeezed a bit more firmly.

“I should probably get going. People are probably wondering where I am.”

Hermione made a move to try leave the embrace she was wrapped up in but the blonde behind her had other ideas as Hermione felt herself getting pulled back and then promptly pressed in the soft mattress as she felt a warm body moving to lay on top of her, a slender leg slipping in between her own legs.

“I don’t think so. I don’t give you permission to leave.”

The lips on her neck nipped at her again, slowly sucking at the skin as the sting of the bite but the soothing sensation of the tongue did miracles to the brunette’s body. Hermione let out a raspy laugh before wrapping her arms around her queen, pressing her naked body closer to her equally naked body.

“You may be my queen, but I believe I do have duties which you give to carry out.”

“Well I am giving you a new duty, spend the rest of the day with me.”

“Don’t I do that enough as is?”

“No, I miss you when I have to go to those stupid council meetings.”

Hermione let out a laugh as she rubbed soothingly along her queens back, the blonde sighing at the sensation as she paused her love bite making and simply nestled her face in Hermione’s neck, inhaling the natural scent of the brunette.

* * *

It was quite well known within the castle that Hermione had a special blonde with the queen, being childhood friends with her for years. Her family has been loyal servants to the royal family for generations and nothing was different in Hermione’s generation as she served the royal family just as her parents did as the royal physicians of the castle. It was quite surprising when Hermione wanted to become a knight, especially since woman knights were not very common in the world of magic. But Hermione has never been one to back down from a challenge because of other people opinions and so she set herself from a young age to achieve her dream. She had actually met Fleur when she was attempting to attack a training dummy with a spell that she had memorized form one of the spell books which the library had to offer. The princess was surprised at seeing such a young girl waving her wand at a training dummy, but she was even more surprised to see a spell successful leaving her wand and hitting the dummy squealy in the chest, making it shatter in pieces. Hermione was of course horrified at causing such a sudden mess, but Fleur was actually impressed by the young girl. She was only two years younger than the princess was and so, deciding to humour herself before heading off to class, she walked up to the girl and introduced herself, stunning the small brunette at the sight of the royal princess.

Then from that first meeting, the two found themselves befriending each other. Hermione still remembers the surprise and shock on her parents faces when the royal princess suddenly stepped into their humble home just outside the castle walls, dressed in the finest of clothes and followed by their daughter who had a wide grin on her face. Working for the royals was one thing, but befriending the royals is another thing entirely. But Hermione was not at all phased, in face she was just delighted in meeting someone who was as interesting as Fleur. Yes, due to being raised in luxury and in royalty, Fleur had a snobby and brattish side to her which Hermione could not help but comment about all the time, enraging the blue-eyed princess. But the two formed a special bond which even the King and Queen had noticed. It was odd for their daughter to suddenly be interested in one of the lower classes, but knowing the Grangers from their constant help with medical ailments and treatments, they saw no harm in their daughters friendship with the physicians daughter. In fact, they were glad. Fleur could be quite picky with her friends and they were glad that she at least was making one with a humbler background. Maybe it may reel in her brattish behaviour which she portrays at certain times. Hopefully, the small brunette will remedy that.

Of course, the friendship between the two was not accepted by everyone. Particularly by those noble children who deemed Hermione too common or simply too unladylike to be associated with some like them, much less the royal princess. They actually tried to bully Hermione into leaving the blonde. But hell fell upon them when Fleur found out. Finding Hermione curled up under the apple tree in the garden which they had deemed their own special spot, nursing her knee with tears running down her cheeks due to getting hit with a nasty spell, the blonde all but went out on war on the noble children. The King and Queen actually had to apologise to the few higher up nobles due to the injuries which Fleur inflicted on their children, of course sending the Grangers to tend to them as they were the best in their field when it came to spell ailments. Fleur was not apologetic at all. She crossed her arms defiantly and glared at her parents as they tried to get her to apologise to the children and their parents.

“I’m not apologising to dressed up trolls who think they have a right to decide who I can be friend with. They hurt Hermione, for that, they should be thrown into the dungeons.”

To say the least, the noble children learned to just leave the brunette alone. And to accept the special relationship which she had with the princess.

The friendship which Hermione had with Fleur was special. The two supported each other in everything they did. Hermione was allowed to join Fleur’s classes as the blonde was bored of being with the tutor by herself and she knew for a fact that Hermione was extremely clever for her age and so she knew that she would be able to pick up on the materials that she was learning. While Hermione’s parents were extremely hesitant to accept such a grand gesture, it took Fleur’s parents to convince them that it was okay and so Hermione was giving the royal treatment in getting the education the same as the princess.

Fleur was not the only one who Hermione formed a bond with. Gabrielle, Fleur’s younger sister, latched onto the brunette the minute she was introduced to the younger princess. And funnily enough, Fleur got jealous at the treatment her sister was getting as Hermione held her in her arms and gave her kisses and cuddles like Gabrielle was her sister instead.

“How come you never kiss and cuddle me?”

“Because you aren’t a child. She is.”

“You’re always so mean to me!”

“I’m not mean. Just simply direct in my opinions.”

It took a few hours of sulking for Hermione to eventually be forgiven by the blonde, but it was all forgotten as Hermione simply smiled and hugged the two princesses, grateful for being able to know them so personally. Gabrielle has always had an attachment to the brunette, even with growing up. And it is something which Fleur always gets jealous of, despite being the one who truly had the special bond with the brunette.

Growing up, things slowly began to change as the two women found themselves on the opposite sides of the spectrum. As children, the lines were blurred with their roles in society and how their relationship was seen. But growing up, the line began to become more defined and more drawn out. Fleur was the princess, next in line for the throne. While Hermione was a commoner, a knight in training who shouldn’t even be able to have such close contact with the princess. Fleur was expected to be an ideal ruler for the kingdom and that meant that she had to shoulder the responsibilities and push forward with no distractions. And Hermione was a distraction.

Hermione never really considered her feeling for the princess before but seeing her attending the royal parties which were hosting and going through all the special events which Hermione kept guard at with her training, it made Hermione realise just how different the two of them were. And ho unacceptable it was for Hermione to love her.

Yes, you heard correctly, love her. At first, Hermione considered Fleur as a friend and almost like an older sister figure due to being the only child in her family. But as they got older, Hermione realised that her feelings were more than that. It was the explanation of everything she was feeling when she was blonde. How her heart would skip a beat when Fleur would grab her hand when they wandered into the royal garden to head to their special Apple tree spot or how she would suddenly flush when Fleur caught her staring at her during one of their study lessons, confused at why the brunette was staring at her and asking if there was something that she needed. So many small things that seemed so innocent to child Hermione just became so much more important to teenager Hermione, and things only grew from there.

Hermione remembers how euphoric she felt when she was finally knighted. The first female knight in years. Her parents were crying because they were so proud, and Fleur was beaming from her throne as she watched her father knight her best friend. Hermione loved the fact that the blonde’s eyes were on her and she flushed as she kept her head down, respectfully kneeling and them standing up before bowing at the King for giving her the honour. A banquet was then held in her honour, something which completely took the brunette by surprise, but it was all in good fun. The other knights welcomed her happily, Harry and Ron clapping her on the back as she met with them at the food table. They were waiting for the moment for their friend to join them in the knight ranks, knowing that she was the most deserving of it. She laughed, ate, and cheered with her fellow knights, embracing the celebratory occasion. But it all was second when she finally met with Fleur outside in the gardens when the brunette needed some fresh air from the hall. The blonde was grinning so widely that Hermione was sure that it was hurting Fleur’s face but then she was suddenly swept up in a hug that her feet actually left the floor, getting hugged tightly in the blonde’s body.

“I’m so proud of you.” Fleur whispered against her ear, placing her back on the floor but still hugging her tightly. Hermione felt her heart rate accelerating and her body felt like it was on fire due to being so close to Fleur. It is not the first hug that she shared with the blonde, but it just meant too much to the brunette seeing that she has recognised the growing affection that she had for her childhood friend.

“Thank you, Fleur, it means a lot to hear from you.”

And then Fleur did something which almost gave her a heart attack. She pressed a kiss to Hermione’s cheek.

“I’m so glad that you are living your dream. You deserve every bit of success Hermione. You are going to be an amazing knight.”

And Hermione blushed brightly from the words and she immediately got teased by her blonde companion, her cheeks getting squeezed playfully while she tried to bat them away half-heartedly, trying to focus on calming her heart.

With her knight duties and with Fleur’s growing duties as her time of taking over the throne came closer and closer, the distance between the two began to grow. While they did try their best to still meet each other, it was almost proven impossible as they both had to be somewhere or had to do something, limiting the time with one another.

But the thing which hurt the most for Hermione was when suitors began to come with the intention of courting Fleur. It was an evitable part of being a princess. She was expected to marry and to claim the throne as hers. A king was necessary. And to see the pompous pigs who believed they were good enough for Fleur’s hand was disgusting in Hermione’s opinion. If she could cast just one hex at them, her whole existence would be worthwhile. She at least knows she is not the only one seeing the nobles as they really were. Fleur’s habit of speaking her mind has never faded, in fact it only seemed to intensify into her adulthood. Because Hermione had to stop herself from bursting into laughter as a noble would be running out the room with either his clothes on fire or some kind of thing growing from him which was no doubt caused by the seething blonde inside. Fleur was not apologetic at all and that just made Hermione smile, the blonde nerve changing from her ways.

Complaining about the nobles was one of the things which the two of them did do when they were together, Fleur ranting about one of the pompous pigs while Hermione smiled and simply listened, being the willing ear which Fleur needed.

“He is just so disgusting! Honestly, he wishes for me to lift my skirt so that he can see what he has to look forward too? The pig!”

Hermione admits, she was tempted to hex half of those damn nobles, but she agreed readily with her friend and reached out to hold the blonde’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“They don’t deserve you. None of them do. You’re too amazing for them.”

Fleur looked at her, the fire dimming in her eyes slowly and then getting replaced with affection and tenderness.

“I know. Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how much you spending time with me means to me.”

Hermione immediately blushed at the words and Fleur immediately giggled before reaching out and pinching Hermione’s cheek playfully.

“Still so cute when you blush. Never change Hermione.”

Hermione batted her hand away half-heartedly and smiled.

“Promise.”

But of course, all good things did have to come to an end. While she was enjoying the time of venting about the nobles with the blonde, one suitor did happen to tick the boxes of the qualities of a good king. Prince William, the second eldest of his family, was a candidate which was popular with the public, as well with the castle folk, to be a perfect match with the princess. And sadly, Hermione had to agree. William was a kind man, who was brave, courageous, and wise. He was a gentleman and Fleur seemed to enjoy his company as she watched the two royals walking around the castle. William would say something to Fleur who would then laugh and touch the red heads arm playfully while the action just made Hermione’s stomach twist up uncomfortably.

It was not like it was something she wasn’t expecting. It was only a matter of time before Fleur would find someone most suited for her and then take the throne with them by her side. But it hurt to watch it before her very eyes. It hurt to see the one she loves to fall in love with someone else. It was pure torture, much more painful that the cruciatus curse. And when Fleur would talk about what William would have shown her or told her that day when they spent time together, it was like driving a knife into her heart and twisting it. She seemed to like him. And while as a good friend, she should be supportive of the blonde and the handsome prince who would be a good king for the kingdom, Hermione just couldn’t find it in herself to do so. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to watch the show of Fleur falling in love with the prince. But she knew it was inevitable. Fleur was expected to marry and become Queen. While Hermione remains a loyal knight, who will protect her and the prince while they start a family and rule together. Hermione just couldn’t bare the pain of watching it all fan out, so she began to distance herself from the blonde.

She was subtle at first, excusing herself from their meet ups with excuses like she was expected somewhere by her fellow knights or her parents needed her to do some errands and such. But then, the excuses became more frequent and she began to miss the planned meet ups which she had with the princess. Of course, she would apologize when fleur would eventually find her again, taking her time to calm down the blue-eyed princess who was miffed at being stood up by her friend. But as time kept going on, Hermione was eventually actively avoided Fleur. If she saw the blonde in the distance, she would immediately turn around and walk the way she came and take another route to her destination. And whenever she was called upon by Fleur, she would send another knight in her stead. And when she heard her friend’s voice calling out to her in the palace, she would pretend she didn’t hear her and hurry away before the blonde will even think about chasing her.

Hermione thought that she would keep it up. Especially since she has overheard the King and Queen discussing with one another with how suitable William and Fleur seemed to be for one another. While it did hurt to hear such worlds for the future plans for the princess who held her heart, Hermione toughened up and just kept doing her duties. It was to be expected. Fleur has been groomed for this her whole life. She knows that Fleur will be a great Queen, so as her friend and loyal knight, she will stand by and protect her while she carries out her life goals.

But with the brunette priding herself with knowing Fleur so well, she was completely swept off her feet when she was suddenly pounced on when she was walking in the palace gardens, tackled entirely to the ground and hands pinning her own wrists above her head while enraged blue eyes were glaring down at her. Hermione gulped at the intensity of the glare.

“F-Fleur-“

“Hermione. Granger.”

Her full name is never a good thing. While Hermione gets scared when she hears her parents saying her full name, she was absolutely terrified when she heard her name leave those pale lips. Fleur was not happy. She was purely enraged. Nd despite knowing how to easily get out of a pinning move like this, Hermione did not have the heart or the courage to get out of Fleur’s hold. Something tells her she will regret it terribly.

“Months you have been avoiding me. Months. Just what the hell do you think you are doing Hermione?”

One thing which not everybody knows is that Fleur has quite the dirty mouth when she is angry. Only she and her family know that and while usually it makes her smile to hear the princess swear, she got chills as it was directed at her.

“Avoiding? I haven’t-“

“Don’t you even dare try deny it.”

Hermione shut her mouth immediately, too terrified to say anything else which may trigger the blonde. Fleur tightened her grip on Hermione’s wrists, and she let out a trembling breath as she stared down at the brunette.

“Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do which made you so angry at me? Answer me Hermione!”

Hermione stared up helplessly at the older girl as she stared down at her, desperate for an answer. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

“You’ve done nothing wrong Fleur. I promise.”

“Then why the hell are you avoiding me!”

“It…doesn’t matter.”

“Bullshit! Bull-shit Hermione! Of course it matters! I never see you! You ignore me when I call you in the halls, you run away when you see me, you send other knights to me when I ask for you, you never talk to me anymore! I miss you and I want to know what I have done for you to ignore me like this! What have I done wrong! Tell me!”

Hermione was shocked to see tears forming in the blonde’s eyes. Crying was never something which Fleur did often. She hated appearing vulnerable to others and so she usually grits her teeth and pushes forward instead of crying. But Hermione has been at the odd occasion when the blonde did cry and each time it happened, she hugged her friend closely and rocked the two of them back and forth while rubbing Fleur’s back. But now being the reason why the blonde was crying now was the most painful thing in the world. She hates causing Fleur pain. She detests it.

“You haven’t done anything Fleur. It’s me who has the problem, not you.”

“Then tell me what the problem is! Talk to me Hermione! It has been driving me crazy not to be able to talk to you! We have been friends for years and we have never been like this! Tell me what’s wrong. Jus tell me. I hate this. I hate not being with you. Just tell me what is wrong.”

Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat and she struggled to swallow it down as she turned at the desperate eyes of the woman who holds her heart. She couldn’t let it slip. She couldn’t. Fleur would not feel the same. She has already resigned herself to the fate of watching her friend marry and rule with a man by her side. She could never come between what Fleur has been trained for her entire life and her own selfish heart. She just couldn’t. She shook her head.

“I can’t Fleur.”

“Why not?!”

“I just can’t.”

“Yes, you can! Tell me Hermione! Please!”

“I can’t Fleur! I can’t tell you!”

“Hermione!” Fleur removed her hands from her wrists and instead cupped Hermione’s cheeks, holding her face desperately as she stared into her eyes. “Please, I am begging you. Tell me. I can’t stand this anymore. Please tell me. Please.”

Her voice was filled with anguish, the anger simmering away and leaving Hermione guilt ridden and regretful as she brought the blonde to a state like this. Fleur has never sounded so upset before. She has never begged. Never in her life has she ever begged. And here she was now, begging for Hermione to tell her the truth. Tears pricked at Hermione’s eyes as she let out a shuddering sob.

“I-I-I-“

Fleur wiped the tears that began to fall from her face, her eyes not leaving Hermione’s as the brunette began to break down in front of her. Hermione raised her arm to cover her eyes, trembling as the sobs began to escape her throat.

“I-I can’t tell you. I-It will ruin everything. Everything will change. I-I don’t want things to change. But they already have. A-And I have to accept it.”

“Accept what Hermione?” Fleur voice was soft and tender, her hands gently stroking her cheeks as Hermione continued to cry.

“T-That you and William will get married. That you will be happy with him and not with me.”

“Hermione?”

“I love you Fleur. I love you.” She said it. She finally said it. “And it is wrong for me to do so because I know you won’t feel the same. You have William and I can’t come between that. I just can’t.”

There was silence after that and Hermione tensed as she waited for something. Anything. Surely Fleur will be disgusted with her. She will run off and forget that she even associated herself with the brunette. She was supposed to be a friend. Just that. But Hermione just had to develop feelings for her best friend. It was not supposed to happen. She shouldn’t have let it happen. She flinched when she felt one of the hands leaving her cheek and moving to grab her forearm.

“Hermione,” She let her forearm get moved and she looked up teary-eyed as Fleur looked down at her, her eyes soft and tender as she stared down at her. Fleur pushed Hermione’s forearm away before cradling Hermione’s face again and then leaning down until she was only a breath away from her. “You silly girl. For someone so smart, you can be so dumb.”

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but she found herself unable to as her lips was covered by another pair. A pair which belonged to Fleur. Fleur pressed herself closely to the brunette, cupping Hermione’s face tenderly but firmly as she didn’t want to separate from her at all. Her lips moved along Hermione’s in a special dance, one which she could only dance with Hermione. She was gentle but also passionate, like she was finally letting go of all the feelings she has been holding back. Hermione was shocked beyond belief at the turn of events, but she chose to simply savour the moment. Her hands which were free moved to hold Fleur’s shoulders, pulling her closer to her as Fleur tilted her head and swiped her tongue on Hermione’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth to her, and she felt like her brain was melting through her body as her tongue became entwined with Fleur’s.

They were kissing. Passionately kissing. Hermione eventually found herself getting laid upon by Fleur, who settled between Hermione’s legs as she continued to kiss her. Fleur removed one hand from her cheek and instead threaded her fingers in Hermione’s brown locks, pulling them slightly before holding her in place as she continued to kiss her. Hermione also found her hands wander, tracing Fleur’s back and feeling the blonde’s warmth as they continued their heated embrace. Anyone could walk by at any moment and neither would have cared. A build up of emotions was exploding and all they were focusing on were each other. Hermione doesn’t know how long they were laying there, but eventually the two of them pulled away, leaving only breathing distance between as they hugged each other closely, Fleur showing no movement of pulling away. They shifted so that were now laying on their sides, facing each other while their legs were entwined.

“Fleur…” Hermione breathed, staring at the blonde in shock and awe. Fleur looked at her contently and raised her hand to trace Hermione’s lips with her thumb, smiling softly at the swollenness of them from the intense kissing they had just done.

“In case you didn’t pick it up, I love you too. Too much, in fact.”

Hermione was taken aback, her eyes widening at Fleurs confession. Fleur giggled at her reaction and removed her thumb only to lean forward and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

“S-Since when?”

“Since we were 14…”

“Wha- that was ten years ago!”

Fleur smiled. “I know.”

“W-Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would you believe me when I say that I was scared?”

Fleur looked slightly sheepish and Hermione looked at her in complete disbelief. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her.

“You? Scared?”

Fleur nodded. “I didn’t want to lose you if you didn’t feel the same. I was scared of losing you.”

“Fleur…I was scared of losing you.”

“You will never lose me Hermione. Never.”

She leaned forward and kissed Hermione again, keeping her pressed herself as she put all her emotions into the kiss. The fear, the hesitancy but also the love she had for the brunette. The intense love that she had for her childhood friend. Hermione responded to the kiss immediately and clung to Fleur as they pressed themselves closer against each other. After a few moments, they pulled away again and they leaned their foreheads against each other’s, panting from the kiss.

“But…what about William?”

Fleur shook her head and kissed Hermione on the corner of her mouth. “I have no intention of marrying William. Not when I am in love with you.”

“But…the King and Queen…you need to-“

“While it is traditional to marry before taking the throne, it is not compulsory.”

Hermione stared at Fleur in bewilderment and Fleur simply smiled before kissing her on the bridge of her nose. “I will take the throne, but not with him by my side.”

Fleur wrapped an arm around Hermione’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, her lips moving over and over Hermione’s until the brunette was breathless again when Fleur pulled away. “I want you by my side. Now and forever.”

“Is this a proposal?”

Fleur lead out a breathy laugh, shaking her head before kissing her forehead.

“While I do intend to marry you, I think I can hold back for a bit. I want to simply enjoy being with you before we sign any papers.”

Hermione blushed brightly at the thought of marrying Fleur and the blonde giggled before peppering her face with kisses. “I’ve always liked it when you blush. You look adorable.”

“S-Shut up!”

Fleur just giggled again before pulling Hermione into another kiss, desperate for another kiss.

And so, after the two confessions the two women had, things began to take a turn for the better. Well, in the case of the relationship between Fleur and Hermione. Fleur made it very clear that she had no intentions to marry William, even though he was deemed a perfect match for the princess. And when she was asked for the reasoning of not marrying the prince, Fleur in her natural fashion bluntly told the truth.

“Because I am in love with my best friend. Why would I marry someone else when I intend to marry her in the future?”

And Hermione has never been one who likes being in the centre of attention. But when Fleur announced her future plans regarding her, she was thrown right into the deep end. Her fellow knights endless teased her for being the sweetheart of the princess and even the King and Queen, despite being disappointed of not having Fleur marry William, was supportive and even teased the brunette for the relationship they had with their daughter.

“You have always been the one who could keep her head on her shoulders. Don’t worry Hermione, we leave our daughter in your hands.”

And of course, with Fleur never being one to hide, she made it quite obvious that she was smitten with the brunette and she fully intended in showing off her love that she had for her. It became quite known to the public that the two of them were courting and even though she did receive some hate for being the one who holds the blonde’s heart, mostly from the nobles, the general public actually supported their relationship. She has even received gifts when she goes to the market much to her embarrassment.

But Fleur is simply overjoyed, openly kissing Hermione in public and hugging her tightly like she intended to never let go. She finally had her love, and she was never going to ignore her feelings of love ever again. It was a happy ending for them and there couldn’t be anything better. When at her coronation when she took the throne without a husband, Fleur smiled widely as she looked at Hermione who was standing guard at the front. While they were not getting married now, it was a matter of time before she was to marry the blonde and become the royal consort, but at the moment she fully intended on enjoying her knightly duties. There is plenty of time after all, they don’t need to rush.

* * *

“It is not like they don’t know where you are anyway.”

Fleur nipped at Hermione’s neck, fulling intending on leaving a mark. Hermione blushed brightly, knowing that everyone in the castle did mostly likely know just who was in the Queen’s room last night. Only one person could be responsible for the high-pitched screams they heard last night.

“Still, I should get going. I should get to my own room.”

“You know…this could become your room if you-“

“I’m not accepting another marriage proposal.”

“Aww, you are so cold Hermione!”

Fleur pouted cutely at Hermione and the brunette just shook her head and laughed before pecking her on the forehead. Fleur immediately lifted her head to steal a kiss from her lips and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulling her back to laying beside her.

“I love you Hermione.”

Hermione smiled. “I love you too.”

And the two leaned forward and kissed, pulling each other closely as their naked bodies pressed against each other’s. While the two of them were on opposite sides of society, they still managed to fall in love and there is nothing Hermione would trade for her life that she has with Fleur now. She is happy and so is Fleur. That is the most important thing.


	6. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate ties two people together. Just what kind of journey happens when a blonde and brunette find themselces entwined?

Do you believe in fate? That there is a red band attached to your finger which will guide you to your other half of your soul? That no matter what, you are never truly alone because there is someone else out there that is waiting for you. Waiting to embrace you and give you all that you were missing in life. The only person in the entire world who could truly make you happy.

That is the type of life which Hermione has learned to look forward to. Fate is something which ties everyone together. But there is one strong which is reserved for only two people, tied to their ring fingers which while be united once the two souls meet. When two soulmates meet.

Soulmates were something which everyone wanted to find. To find someone who is made for you and you were was made for them. It was a comforting thought. That there will be someone to love you despite your flaws. And that you were someone who could give the love they needed. It was a relationship formed by the heavens above and the only sign which was given to you to tell you who was your soulmate was the name tattooed on one’s forearm. The beautiful tattoo which was on Hermione forearm ever since she was a little girl, the feminine cursive writing which was connected to each other in a flower-like way.

_Fleur Delacour_

A name which Hermione had been waiting to hear or read just so she will have an inkling of the person who she was destined for.

Hermione still remembers when she first asked about the tattoo on her arm, the ink which never washed off her skin. Her parents smiled gently at her when she asked them, her hazel eyes shining at them curiously while they held hands on the couch they were sitting on while the television was playing. Hermione’s mom let go of her husband’s hand and picked the brunette up before placing her between the two of them.

“It’s the name of the person you are destined to be with Hermione.”

Hermione remembers that she checked her head in confusion, her young mind not quite understand what her mother was saying. And so, her parents decided to show her what they meant as they lifted theirs sleeves and exposed their very own tattoos to their young daughter, each other’s name tattooed on each other’s forearms. Hermione’s father smiled.

“You see Hermione, your mother is the person I was supposed to be with. Her name was the thing which told me I found the other half of me I didn’t know I was missing.”

Hermione eyed her mother’s name on her father’s forearm and reached out to trace the letter slightly, a very clear resemblance to her mother’s handwriting. Slightly slanted but clear to read. She then turned to her mother, who had her father’s name on her forearm in very large capital letters, exactly like her father’s handwriting.

“This tattoo is the very name of the person you are supposed to spend your life with. It is the name of your future. The one who will love you beyond words. Beyond anything else in the world. It is the name of your soulmate, the one you belong with.”

Hermione glanced back down at her forearm and trace the cursive writing before looking back at her parents.

“You mean that this person has my name on their arm too?”

Both of her parents grinned widely before nodding, each pulling their sleeves over their tattoos before reaching out and wrapping their arms around the brunette and hugging her.

“Yes, and they will be very excited to meet you.”

“Really?” Hermione asked a little bit excitedly, her eyes shining as her overactive imagination began to picture her soulmate, on the possibility of what they are like and how they are in real life. Her parents laughed and her mother pecked her on the forehead.

“Of course. They are extremely lucky to have someone like you. So be a good girl and grow up well, be someone who they will be proud of.”

Hermione grinned widely and nodded, looking at her tattoo with pride in her eyes.

“I will be the best person there is. They will be so proud when they see me!”

Her parents laughed again before hugging their daughter.

“That’s our girl.”

* * *

Hogwarts was an adventure of her own and so many things have happened to her since she met her best friends Harry and Ron. To become friends with the Boy Who Lived was not easy. Being a muggleborn was hard enough as it is, especially with the Slytherins making it very clear with how much they detested the brunette’s every existence. But they could never put their money where their mouth was as Hermione always managed to beat the so called ‘Purebloods’ at academics, being the brightest witch of her year and possibly of the other years.

Hermione has always had a curious mind and growing up and learning that she was a witch, she just thirsted for more knowledge of the magical world. And her curiosity did get the best of her most of the time but Harry and Ron have thanked her countless times for her help in either saving them from their own academics, or helping them survive yet another adventure which happened to the two oof them. Living up to Harry words, trouble does seem to just follow him, he doesn’t go to find it. Hermione is living witness of all the troubles which the scarred boy has to go through and she has to admit, she does prefer her quiet life, even though she does adore Harry to bits like a brother.

Hermione did often wonder when she would meet her soulmate. She finds herself gazing at her tattoo when she is in the bath or when she is in the middle of changing. The tattoo was beautifully written and Lavender, and Parvati squealed as they admired the beautiful marking when they all spent some quality time together in the dorms.

“The writing is so beautiful! I bet you that she is gorgeous!”

“It almost looks like royal writing. Maybe you have an heiress waiting for you!”

“No fair, why couldn’t Seamus have better handwriting?”

Hermione blushed intensely and covered her mark with her sleeve, too embarrassed at the gushing over it by her two friends. While Parvati and Lavender have their own soulmate tattoos, with Lavender finding Seamus on the Hogwarts express in their first year and the boy absolutely running away from the overly excited blonde, Hermione will admit that hers was the best looking out of the three of them. Although Parvati has yet to meet her own soulmate, she is not at all discouraged. After all, ‘Hendrick Bulgar’ sounded like a foreign name so she will probably meet him in the future on one of the travels the girl wants to go on after graduating.

When the brunette was much younger and had just learned everything about there was about soulmates, the brunette decided to become a young adventurer and decided to look for her soulmate. Although she didn’t get further than the block when her mother came hurrying after her, red in the face as she screamed at the young girl for running off from home. And so, her looking was cut short. But Hermione will admit that her young self was super into searching till the ends of the earth for her soulmate. She thought that she would find her immediately. But alas, a young child can only do so much and with normal life getting into the way, Hermione’s soulmate search had to be put on pause.

Growing up, instead of searching, Hermione decided that all things would just come on their own. She of course hoped that perhaps she would meet her soulmate when she went to Hogwarts, getting some sort of hope when she saw the overly excited young Lavender Brown all but tackling poor Seamus in the train corridor as the two had each other’s names tattooed on each other’s forearms. But alas, Fleur Delacour was not a name known in Hogwarts. Until her fourth year that is.

The Triwizard Tournament was a deadly excuse of getting killed in Hermione’s opinion. She saw no reason of introducing the death trap to students who were barely adults, but Dumbledore and the ministry of magic allowed it and so she simply had to join in the excited festivities when the two foreign schools came to Hogwarts. The Bulgarians were all menacing and intimidating in their own way and seeing Draco swallowing nervously when one of the older teens slumped down beside him with a gruff grunt made the brunette smile slightly. Maybe there was an advantage to some of this. But it was the Beauxbatons which caught her attention the most, because the very one who she was destined to be with was in that school.

Hermione was affected by the blonde in a way which Hermione could not explain. Watching the blonde walk in the Great hall with her classmates, all dressed in blue and delivering an air of grace and elegance, Hermione just felt her heart skipping a beat for no reason. The blonde was crafted by angels herself with how beautiful she was. Long blonde locks that which were tied up in a high ponytail and fair skin which just seemed to have a glow of its own, she was the most beautiful woman Hermione has ever seen in her life. She was enthralled by the beauty, although she was not making a buffoon of herself like Ron was when he started blubbering about how gorgeous the girls of Beauxbatons were.

She certainly had an heir about her which told Hermione that she was held in high regard and she knew as much. She held herself confidently and sitting with the Ravenclaws, she conversed in rapid French with her classmates while politely replying to the few Ravenclaws who dared to try talk to the blonde. From afar, Hermione could see those blue eyes which were gleaming like royal gems, an intensity in them which just seemed to lock people in place when she looked at them. But Hermione felt her heart leap out of her chest when those blue eyes, which were glancing around curiously at the interior of the hall, to suddenly lock with her hazel ones.

Embarrassed, Hermione immediately looked away and tried her best to act natural and to pretend she had not just been caught staring at the blonde like all the other hormonal boys in the hall. She attempted to make conversation with Ron and Harry, with Ron shovelling food in their mouths while Harry spoke with Seamus and Dean about what they would do if they had the prize money galleons, but alas it did not stop Hermione feeling a brining sensation at the side of her head as she felt the blonde’s stare on her. Eager to distract herself, she helped herself to the few French dishes which the house elves were prepared. Although she was still very much against their enslavement, she was grateful for their skills for making delicious food. She thought that all was done and over with, busy explaining to what the Bouillabaisse was to a sceptical Ron and an amused Harry, until a voice suddenly reached her ears.

“Are you done with the Bouillabaisse?”

Hermione glanced up and immediatly tensed as those very blue eyes which were locked with hers not so long ago were not staring deeply at her, her lips quipped slightly in smile as she looked at Hermione curiously. Ron immediately went red and began gargling some nonsense while Harry stared slack jawed at the blonde, affected by her very presence. Knowing that she would be the only one gathered enough to respond, she stiffly nodded.

“Sure, here you go.”

She picked up the dish and held it out to her, licking her lips nervously as the blonde reach out and took it. But just as she was doing so, her robe sleeve slid down, exposing her tattoo mark to the blonde. And Hermione watched as the blonde glanced at it and then suddenly smiled so widely that she heard some of the boys at the table choke on their food at the shining sight of her. Her eyes glinted excitedly and she stared delightedly at the brunette whose eyes widened as she watched the blonde move her arm and then show off her forearm which had the handwriting which Hermione was very much used to seeing.

_Hermione Granger_

Slack jawed, Hermione looked back to stare at those intense blue eyes which were gleaming as her hand which was holding the dish was suddenly grabbed by the blonde and then lifted to her lips, a sweet kiss pressed to her knuckles as the blonde grinned.

“A pleasure to meet you, Hermione Granger.”

* * *

To say people were shocked was an understatement. How in Merlin’s beard was Hermione, Gryffindor’s bookworm and resident Know-it-all, the soulmate of the heiress of the most powerful Veela clan in Europe? Fate surely had fun putting that together but there was nothing else to do and see what else Fate had in store.

Hermione was immediately welcomed into the clan of Veelas which joined Fleur on the journey to Hogwarts. They all hugged and kissed Hermione on the cheek, snuggling her into the group much to her embarrassment and dismay while Fleur watched on with amusement. She found herself getting guided to her classes with the group, Fleur’s arm never leaving her waist as she pulled the brunette into her side, always kissing her on the cheek or forehead before leaving her all red faced at her class and at the mercy of her teasing friends.

Ron was absolutely miffed that Hermione was bonded with Fleur and after Harry got chosen as the fourth champion for the Triwizard tournament, he completely deserted his two friends like they were nothing. Harry was hurt beyond belief and so was Hermione, but at least she had Fleur to comfort her and the other Veelas. Harry was also partially welcomed to the group due to being friends with Hermione, but the poor boy just ended up rushing off red faced from the constant teasing of the French girls.

Fleur had many sides to her and along the year, Hermione began to learn all of them. There was the haughty Fleur, the one of which her rich upbringing was responsible for. There was leader Fleur, as she was responsible of taking care of the other Veelas as the future leader of the Veela clan, and then there was clingy Fleur, the kind of Fleur who all but selfish for Hermione’s attention, literally locking the poor girl in an embrace and refusing to let go as she needed the brunette’s warmth to continue.

It truly did shock the brunette to see the girl who was three years older than her acting like such a child at times. Hermione swears that she is more mature than the blonde sometimes. Although she refuses to say it out loud because she did so once and that prompted the blonde to show just how ‘mature’ she could be. To say less, Hermione went back to the dorms all red faced and her scarf tightly wound around her neck to prevent anyone from seeing the several ‘reminders’ Fleur left to show off her maturity.

Each event of the Triwizard tournament was terrifying for the brunette. Not only because her best friend was forced to compete, but also her soulmate who all but was confident with her abilities. Fleur showed no fear and while usually Hermione values bravery, being a Gryffindor herself, she couldn’t help but cling at her seat as she watched Fleur dart across the arena when the Dragon blew fire at her. But the blonde came out unscathed and she made sure to hold Hermione close to her as Harry went off flying on his broom with the Hungarian Horntail chasing after him, pulling Hermione out the way and to safety when the dragon began to destroy the Arena.

The second task was probably the worse she had seen Fleur as she finally was awoken by her slumber and she felt the tight grip her girlfriend had on her as she pulled her towards the docks, the icy cold water biting at her bones.

“Using you like this! I should kill Dumbledore! I will!”

Fleur barely let Madam Pomfrey near her before pulling her into her arms, checking for injuries on the girl before peppering her face in kisses while the other Veela formed a protective circle around the too. Hermione blushed and ducked her head in Fleur’s neck while hugging her.

“Fleur I’m okay. I knew that I would be safe.”

“It does not matter! You were put in danger! I will not forgive that!”

“But you saved me Fleur, so I’m okay.”

It took several more attempt to calm the blonde down enough to be able to watch Harry returning to the docks, Ron in hand and the both of them sputtering as they swam out the Lake. Fleur at least let Hermione go to go check on her two best friends, bristling slightly as she watched Hermione kiss Harry on the head in relief for surviving the ordeal. Fleur stepped forward and held out a hand to Harry, who looked at her curiously.

“You arrived before me, but you still attempted to save Hermione even though she wasn’t yours to be saved. Thank you.”

Harry blushed but reached out and shook her hand. “Any time.”

Fleur them promptly kissed him on the cheeks twice, smiling at the boy immediately blushed red and the rest of the Veela cooing at the sight of him and immediately pulling at his cheeks which made him turn even redder.

The rest of the day, Fleur did not let the brunette out of her sight. She ended up sending the night in the Beauxbatons carriage because her girlfriend could not bear being separated from her, especially since she was exposed to danger in the Lake. Hermione sighed but laid down on the blonde’s bed and allowed herself to be peppered with kisses as the blonde held her closely.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” The blonde whispered in Hermione’s ear, nuzzling her nose into her hair as she breathed in her scent. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer, her hand stroking Fleur’s back as the blonde began to hum contently.

“I’m okay Fleur. You saved me. I’m okay.”

And Fleur lifted her head and connected her lips with Hermione’s, kissing her sweetly and tenderly like Hermione was made of glass. It was loving and sweet and Hermione welcomed the love as she hugged the blonde closer to her, giving herself to the blonde as Fleur began to deepen the kiss and pull her closer into her.

The Yule Dance was wonderful. It is by far the memory she used when she eventually learned the Patronus spell. Fleur wore a beautiful blue dress with an open back and fitting form which emphasised on the blonde’s figure. For someone so put together and poised, Hermione giggled as she watched the blonde’s jaw drop when Hermione came walking down the stair dress in her dress. She scanned Hermione up and down as she walked to her and she was completely in awe as she locked eyes with her.

“ _Ma belle_ …you are beautiful.”

Hermione blushed but accepted the quick but intense kiss which Fleur gave her and then allowed herself to be guided through a glorious night as Fleur’s date, dancing, laughing and of course, snogging in the courtyard with the blonde pressing her gently against the pillar hidden behind the bushes of the Hogwarts garden. Hermione had to bite back a moan as Fleur’s lips skimmed down her neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin as she pressed herself closer to the brunette.

“The things you do to me Hermione.” Fleur purred, bringing her head up just to press her lips against Hermione’s again, her nails slightly digging into Hermione’s hips as she held her but Hermione not mind one bit as she trailed her fingers down Fleur’s spine and smiling inwardly as she felt the blonde shiver.

And then finally after Harry return with Cedric’s body and the announcement that Voldemort was back, Hermione just felt the ground pulled from under her feet. Fleur hugged her tightly, forcing her to cry in her shoulder and preventing her from seeing Cedric’s body any more than needed. She pressed her head against Hermione’s and trembled slightly as she held the back of Hermione’s head with her hand.

“Breathe _Ma Bella_ , breathe.”

Hermione doesn’t know how long she remained in Fleur’s arm and she does not care. All she was thinking about was Cedric’s death and Harry and the fact that the nightmare for everyone is coming true. Voldemort was back. The beginning of the end has started.

Saying goodbye is the hardest thing to do. After Cedric’s memorial, Hermione as much time as she could with Fleur before it came to her needing to return to France. She had to hold back tears as Fleur held her in arms, preserving the time she had left as all the other foreign students were saying goodbye.

“Just three years and we will be together Mon Amour. Three years.” Fleur whispered against Hermione’s skin before she pressed a kiss to her forehead. Hermione nodded before kissing Fleur tenderly on the neck.

“You’ll write me won’t you.”

“Obviously _Ma Belle_ , and I will visit. I refuse to not see you. You’re mine. It is only right to see you.”

Hermione giggled at Fleur’s miffed tone and hugged her tightly as she heard the call from their headmistress.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“And I’m going to miss you. So so very much _Mon amour_.”

The two of them pulled back and Fleur cupped Hermione’s face before pulling her into a kiss, Hermione tightened her arms around Fleur’s waist as they kissed one last time. Hermione felt tears on her cheeks, and she does not know if they were hers or Fleur, but it did not matter. They both were going to miss each other terribly and their tattoos shined slightly at the intense emotions the two were experiencing. Fleur pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead again.

“Je’ t’aime.”

“I love you too.” Hermione whispered, leaning forward, and kissing her once again before the two finally pulled away, eyes never leaving each other and their hands glided along each other’s arms, fingertips trailing over each other’s respective tattoos before finally their fingertips hooking each other.

“I will see you soon Mon Amour.”

“Of course, Fleur. Travel safe.”

“Always.”

And then they were separated completely, Fleur walking towards the carriage while Hermione stood there crying with Ron and Harry joining her and wrapping her arms comfortingly around her as they watched Fleur turn back to wave at her one last time with tears in her eyes before finally entering the carriage. They all watched the carriage fly off into the sky again together before finally heading back to their dorms to pack for the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Times turned dark as the years went on. Voldemort was getting stronger and the golden trio could only do so much to prepare. The death of Dumbledore was tragic and the very essence of evil being in rooted in those who they called friends was horrifying. Voldemort was back and people began to panic because of it.

Fleur was desperate for Hermione to come to France, her and her parents so that they will be safe. Hermione has visited so many times during the past three years and she knew that she would be safe in France, especially with the entire clan willing to protect her and her family. But Hermione knew what she had to do to help Harry. She had to join his journey in finding or the Horcruxes. Even though Fleur was very much against it, she refused to give in to the blonde’s demands. She had to do it. For the sake of everyone, she needed to help her best friend.

Letters were very hard to send as they hid away from snatchers and Death eaters. For all Fleur knew, Hermione could be dead. But she had to trust in Hermione’s abilities. She was the brightest witch of her age after all. So, she had to trust that she will be okay. That she will take care of herself and her friends.

They finally met again at the final battle, Fleur arriving back to Hogwarts to help in the final battle. So many emotions overwhelmed the both of them as they all but leapt into each other’s arms in the Great Hall. Fleur pressed her lips desperately against Hermione’s and she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as she kissed her.

“ _Ma Belle_ ….my Hermione…”

Fleur almost couldn’t get the words out as Hermione just pressed her lips back against hers again, needing to taste Fleur as she missed the blonde so much during the intense months of no contact and limited resources.

“Fleur….”

She sounded so weak, so desperate. She missed the blonde so much and Fleur missed her just as much with how she clinged to her, not letting her go for even a moment.

“Never leave me again like that. Never again.” Fleur whispered, her voice almost breaking with how much emotion she had in this moment. Tears pricked at Hermione’s eyes and she hugged Fleur even tighter and she nuzzled her nose in the blonde’s neck.

“Never. I missed you so much.”

The two held each other for so long and they stayed together until they finally walked out of the castle grounds to see Voldemort and his followers marching towards the school with Hagrid carrying Harry’s body. Hermione nearly collapsed at seeing her best friend and Fleur barely managed to keep her up as she too was affected by the supposed death of the black-haired boy. But then all had changed when Harry suddenly leapt out of Hagrid’s arms, alive and aware as he shot a spell towards Voldemort, initiating the battle between good and bad.

Fleur and Hermione held hands as they casted spells towards death Eaters, Fleur pulling Hermione out the way when she saw oncoming spells and Hermione doing the same. The two refused to be separated again, not after being apart for so long.

Hermione scrunched her nose as Rodolphus Lestrange stepped towards her, his dark eyes gleaming and his mouth scrunched in a sneer as he looked at her.

“I would have thought that Bella would have dealt with you at the Manor. Such filth actually managing to escape. Disgusting.”

The reminder of Bellatrix’s token of hatred towards her on her other arm burned her arm but she refused to let this man continue with his taunts. She raised her arms and glared intensely at him.

“I may be a muggleborn, but I am certainly not filth. The only dirt I see is the thing in front of me.”

Rodolphus snarled and immediately casted at her, but Fleur immediately intervened and began to block his attacks while Hermione casted spells towards him herself. It was a two versus one situation and Fleur was ruthless as she casted spells towards the Death Eater as well.

“You will never look at my mate in such a way again!”

She delivered a nasty spell to his leg and Rodolphus screamed as he dropped to his knee to only look up to see Hermione casting the final spell.

“Begone Rodolphus.” Hermione said before casting the final spell ended the life of the Death Eater. Fleur paused only for a moment to cup Hermione’s cheek, looking for any sign of injury and Hermione simply shook her head and kissed Fleur’s palm before turning away to face the next opponent with Fleur soon following.

The two of them witnessed as Voldemort final fell and they cheered along with everyone else as Harry emerged victorious and the death Eater either surrounded or apparated away once they realised that their Dark Lord was defeated. Hermione was scooped up into a celebratory kiss as Fleur hugged her closely, smiling widely into the kiss as they embraced. She pulled back and looked at Hermione’s gleaming eyes.

“We did it!” Hermione cheered, sheer joy and victory filling her as Fleur mirrored her expression. Fleur nodded and cupped her cheeks before kissing her again.

“We did Hermione. We did.”

* * *

“Mommy, what does this mark on my arm mean?”

Hermione turned her attention away from her book to look at the blue eyes of her daughter which was looking at her curiously, the light brown hair which she inherited from her slightly ruffled from the playing around she had been doing. Hermione smiled before closing her book and placing it beside her and then offering up her lap for her daughter to sit in. She hugged her closely as she brought up her own forearm with her tattoo, tracing over it as she gazed at her forearm.

“It means that there is someone out there for you ready to love you just as much as I do?”

“Is it Maman?” Her daughter asked innocently, and Hermione giggled before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“While Maman does love you very dearly, no it is not her. This is the name of that person who will love you so much that they will do anything for you to make you happy. Your special person who want to make you happy and love you with everything they have.”

“Ooh really?” She looked at Hermione with wide eyes and Hermione nodded before lifting her arm to show her tattoo.

“Yes. Your maman is my special person and she makes me so happy than I couldn’t be any happier.”

“I want my special person!” Her daughter cheered excitedly, and Hermione laughed as she bounced on her lap and she hugged her closely before kissing her head.

“And you will find them my love. All in due time.”

“And just how are my favourite girls?” Another voice entered the room and Hermione immediately smiled at the sound of it as she looked up to see the very person whose name was tattooed on her forearm.

“Maman! I’m going to find my special person and make them happy!” Her daughter immediately got off Hermione’s lap and hurried towards Fleur who swept the girl up in her arms immediately and holding her against her hip. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really? When are you going to find them?”

“Now! Right now!”

She immediately began to wiggle in Fleur’s arms and Fleur laughed before placing her back down on the ground and watching as their daughter darted out the reading room and her footsteps echoing down the corridor of the Delacour manor as she began singing about how she was going to find her special person. Hermione grinned as Fleur walked over to her and accepted the kiss which was pressed to her lips.

“Don’t you think that she is being a little too enthusiastic with finding her soulmate now?”

Hermione shrugged, giggling as Fleur sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around, Hermione immediately resting her head on her shoulder.

“I don’t think so. You are never too young to find your soulmate.”

Fleur giggled before pressing a kiss to her head, nuzzling her hairline and she breathed in her natural scent.

“I suppose not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this an angst ending but I just didn't have the heart to do it. Lol, maybe I should do an alternate ending?


	7. Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Azkaban, all that keeps Hermione sane is the memories of the very woman who changed her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my fleurmione week attempt. Thank you all so much for the support. I had fun writing for this lovely couple and hopefully I will create more work for you all to enjoy

It was cold. So. Very Cold. Hermione shivered underneath the poor excuse of clothes that she had on. The guards were not very considerate at all. She thinks that their sense of humanity has been absorbed along with their souls to their dementors. It was already bad enough having to listen to the shadowy figures searching for every inch of happiness which each prisoner had, but the only human contact being a harsh hand is awful. Hermione is unsure if she could choose a worse punishment. Azkaban can do that to people. It is no wonder that so many people go crazy in this prison. The constant darkness along with the constant threat of being jumped by a predator could make even the strongest man go crazy. Hermione is surprised that she was able to stay sane for so long. How long as she actually been here? She is unsure. Time does not get told when in Azkaban.

Her cell was freezing, although all the cells are. The moans and groans that echoed through the walls from the other prisoners told her that she was not the only one experience the harsh conditions. This was never a place Hermione thought she would ever end up in. She was the brightest witch of her age. She was known to be part of the golden trio with her best friends Harry and Ron. She had such a bright future for her. Everyone thought she would be the next Minister of Magic despite being a muggleborn. She was on a pathway to success. But then she did the one thing which turns geniuses into fools.

She fell in love.

* * *

_She was a little bit more than tipsy, but Hermione still had some kind of sense. She noticed that a few of her friends and co-workers were wandering around the club drunk out of their mind. They decided that they should embrace the muggle world and had Hermione take them to one of the best clubs in the city, being the only one knowledgeable one who knows how to use a cell phone and a GPS. Turns out Vodka and tequila are two very popular drinks for wizards and witches. Hermione had promised herself to be the sober one for the evening, the designated driver who would be the only one who knows the rules of the road and being the only one with a driver’s license, but her friends convinced her otherwise._

_“Come on Mione! Live a little! No one else is here to see you but us!” Ron promptly shoved a bottle in her hand and immediately began to chant for her to chug, which was soon followed by her friends and then by other club goers, pumping their arms up and down as they stared at her to do the deed. Due to the pressure and the need to adhere to her friend’s demands, she began to chug. The alcohol burned down her throat and some escaped out the bottle and dribbled down her chin, but she managed to effectively drink the whole bottle, causing the entire club to cheer at the accomplishment._

_Due to not being a very experienced drinker, the alcohol took quite a quick effect on her. Hermione found herself roughly dancing in the club, bumping against other dancers and her mind going around for quite a spin as she tried to get a hold of herself. She should not have allowed herself to be pressured like that. But once you are in the mood of the party, you are in the mood of the party. Hermione danced, her head swinging side to side as she tried to swipe the juggled thoughts out of her mind. She was in a state of mixed feelings. She felt like she was floating but was still nailed down to the ground, her feet filled with cement. She had no idea what she was doing really. She didn’t even know where all her friends and co-workers are, and she just couldn’t find it within herself to go find them. She was just rooted to the dancefloor, roughly dancing while others drank and danced alongside her. She wasn’t fully aware of her surroundings until she finally bumped into someone as she spun disjointly to the music._

_“S-Sorry.” She stuttered out, raising her head to look at the person she bumped into. Her vision was slightly blurry, and she couldn’t directly focus on the person’s face but the thing which did stand out most to her was the blue eyes staring back at her, almost shining in the dark club. Hermione stumbled backwards over her own two feet but she felt a weight around her waist and she only realised it was an arm when she was suddenly pulled closer to the stranger, her chest brushing against theirs as she was close enough to smell the perfume the person had. Perfume, a flowery one at that, definitely a woman she bumped into._

_“No problem at all.” The woman’s voice was smooth and velvety, a type of vice which just made shivers go down Hermione’s spine as her vision began to slowly clear up and focus on the pale face in front of her. The woman was blonde and had white skin, so smooth and light that it almost illuminated like the moon in the evening sky. And she was undoubtfully gorgeous. Hermione found herself blushing as her eyes locked with those blue ones again and she thought that perhaps the beauty in front of her hadn’t noticed but she was proven otherwise as she smirked. The woman kept her arm around Hermione’s waist before raising her other hand to cup Hermione’s cheek, gently tracing it with her thumb as her eyes glinted._

_“May I know your name belle?”_

_Hermione felt the woman breath brush against her lips as she spoke and that only made her blush even more, especially since she understood the word she said towards the end. There was a slight French lilt to the woman’s voice and everything about her screamed elegance and power at the same time. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and licked her lips in hopes to soothe that but it just went even drier as she noticed the woman’s eyes shifting down to watch the movement, a certain intensity in those blue pools as she glanced back at Hermione’s eyes once her tongue retreated back into her mouth._

_“H-Hermione.”_

_“Hermione.”_

_Hermione physically shivered at the woman said her name. Somehow, she made her name sound like a prayer and that did wonders to her already tipsy mind and body. The woman must have felt it as she grinned and then removed her hand from Hermione’s cheek to reach down and grab Hermione’s hand instead, hold it like you would to a princess and brought her hand up to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles._

_“My names Fleur. A pleasure to meet you belle.”_

_And that was the beginning of the end._

* * *

Hermione looked down at her hand as she traced her knuckles, the very ones which Fleur had kissed that night when they first met. She was charming and suave, a literal James bond in a French, blonde, female form which just happened to be able to draw people to her. Hermione found out later that night that her new companion was a Veela, the clear indication being the way men were throwing themselves at her and completely going delusional in her presence. The blonde showed slight annoyance but she seemed to be used to it with the practiced moves she had in avoiding to being grabbed and touched by the pursuers, instead keeping a tight grip on the brunette as she lead her away from the onlookers and suitors, instead dragging her to the VIP section where the two remained for the rest of the time simply getting to know one another.

Hermione often wondered if Fleur perhaps used her thrall on her to get her so interested in her in the first place. But from what she studied from books; thralls aren’t supposed to work on women. So, it was simply the blonde herself she was attracted to. Which is completely fine on its own. Fleur had a charm about her which just drew the brunette to her. And surprisingly, it was the brunette herself which drew the blonde to her.

* * *

_“There is simply something about you which is so mesmerising.”_

_Hermione blushed as she darted her eyes away from Fleur’s blue ones, Fleur having a lazy cat smile on her face as she kept her head up on her hand which was leaning on the table. Somehow Hermione found herself meeting up with the blonde after the club. She doesn’t know how she managed to get in contact with her, but she did, and she will not lie and say she doesn’t enjoy the blonde’s company. Because she did._

_Fleur was an enigma of her own. She was beautiful, a complete goddess like level of her own, but she was more than just her looks. She was clever and witty. She had a sense of humour which just clicked with the brunettes. She was wonderful company and she just made Hermione feel so different with how she was with other people. She was also a flirt. A major flirt. And she seemed to have the intent to make Hermione blush at least ten times whenever they were together._

_“Oh please. There is nothing mesmerising about me.” Hermione muttered, taking great interest in inspecting her silverware._

_“That is where you are wrong belle,” Her inspecting her was suddenly grabbed by a pale one and she blushed even hard as Fleur traced her thumb along Hermione’s knuckles as she smiled at the brunette when she raised her head to look at her again. “Everything about you is mesmerising. The way you twirl your hair around your finger when you are in thought, the way you inspect writing so intently before making a decision, the way your eyes light up when something catches your interest. All of that, all those little things, makes your so mesmerising.”_

_“I’m nothing like you Fleur.” Hermione said, looking down at their hands which were now entwined over the table. Fleur squeezed her hand._

_“And you don’t need to be. You’re stunning Hermione. So much beautiful in your own way which I could never meet. You make my heartbeat by simply looking at me.”_

_Hermione bit her lip and Fleur zeroed in on the action, her eyes darkening slightly as she slowly licked her bottom lip, smirking slightly._

_“And also doing things like that, for example.”_

_“Oh, shut up.” Hermione looked away again and Fleur giggled in response, choosing to squeeze Hermione’s hand again while the brunette sulked for a few moments in complete embarrassment while the blonde looked at her fondly._

* * *

“Dinner.”

Hermione raised her head as the rough voice of the security guard was heard behind her cell door. She slowly stood up, shivering even more as her bare legs were exposed to the cold air, and walked towards the doors as she heard some metal twisting and then a small gap opened in the door where a tray was getting shoved through. Hermione managed to catch the tray in time before it was shoved all the way, saving herself from having to eat her meal off the floor like she had to do the last few times when she didn’t get to the door in time.

“Bet it ain’t as nice as all those meals your girlfriend spent on you.”

The guard spoke through the door, taking a dig at Hermione’s past as the brunette gritted her teeth and stumbled back towards the hard platform, she called a bed. She heard the food hole getting closed but then another jiggling noise was heard, and the top panel of the door flipped open and the guard’s face appeared in it. His eyes were twisted in sick glee as he took in the form of Hermione Granger.

“Must have been a real kick for her. Taking in the good girl. You had fun being her toy, didn’t you?”

Hermione didn’t answer, instead weakly taking a bite out of the stale roll which was given to her. It was dry, at least a week old. But it was the only luxury she had. It was stone cold stew today, which just looked like a black slush in a cracked bowl.

“Got nothing to say? Didn’t you get taught in Hogwarts on how to show manners?”

Again, she said nothing, slowly lifting her spoon and taking a spoonful of the black sludge she had for supper, her stomach already twisting at the taste of it.

“Guess she must have fucked it out of you. Heard that the two of you were quite busy at it when she wasn’t planning heists. Lemme ask you Granger, what does a Veela taste like?”

Hermione clenched her jaw, fury shooting through her body as she heard the lustful tone of the guard. Her hand holding the spoon trembled slightly, her teeth biting down on each other as she tried to control herself. Losing her temper will only give the guard a reason to beat her again and she barely managed to survive the last one she had. Disrespect was something the guards did not tolerate. They will beat their values into you until you are reciting their words back to them while you are curled up on the ground in pain.

“Bet she tasted real nice. She is one hell of a beauty. Fleur Delacour…I wouldn’t mind giving her a ride for her life. Bet she doesn’t mind having more than one in the bedroom. Ha…bet she would love a man to show her a real good time.

 _In your wild dreams_ is all that Hermione thought. People are so short-sighted when it comes to Veela. Yes, the women are well known of being very well inversed with their sexuality, but lust and seduction is only the shallow view of them. Fleur showed her the deeper part of her kind, the deeper part of her.

* * *

_The moon was the only witness to what was about to happen. The taste of the wine which Fleur had drank previously during the evening was what Hermione could taste as she felt herself getting guided towards the bed. Fleur’s hands were on her hips, her nails digging in her skin as she kept guiding the brunette backwards, keeping a good hold on her as she kissed her like her life depended on it. It wasn’t rushed, not at all, but Hermione could feel how much Fleur wanted her. How much she needed her. And Fleur felt Hermione feeling the same._

_The back of her knees hit the mattress and Fleur carefully pushed her onto the mattress, her one hand pressed against Hermione’s back as she lowered her onto it while her other hand pressed down on the mattress to keep her balance, her lips not leaving hers for even a moment. Hermione laid down and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her closer as she tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss while Fleur propped herself up on her elbows so that she wasn’t crushing the brunette under her. Their tongues were doing a dance of their own, one which only they could dance to and the way Hermione felt like she was melting from the intensity was magnifying. Fleur pulled away for a moment, panting against Hermione’s mouth as she looked down at her with dark swirling eyes, almost black from the lust in them._

_“Are you sure?”_

_This was one of the things which Hermione loved the most about Fleur. Even though she was an enigma of her own, an Aphrodite walking on the earth with common folk and with the power of the higher gods themselves, she still treated Hermione so carefully. The entire time during their relationship, Fleur has been considerate and caring. She was such a sexual being herself, but she valued the intimacy and romance between the two of them. Hermione felt cherished and loved Something which she hasn’t truly felt before. Hermione was panting as well and was looking up at the blonde with half lidded eyes, the view above her the most stunning thing she has ever seen in her life._

_“Yes. Make me yours Fleur.”_

_“Oh Hermione,” Fleur surged down and smashed her lips against Hermione’s, leaving a bruising kiss against her lips as she lifted Hermione up with one arm and then swung her backwards onto the bed so that her head was on the pillows and Fleur was fully laying on top of her on the bed. She cupped Hermione’s neck and bit down on Hermione’s bottom lip, earning a groan from the brunette. “You have been mine the moment I saw you.”_

_Fleur swallowed the gasp which left the brunette, passion and love filling the kiss which she gave to the brunette. Fleur refused to leave any space between the two, even when she began to undress Hermione, she pressed herself against her as soon as the clothing was out the way. She kissed Hermione the entire time as the brunette undressed her in turn, nipping and kissing her neck as she shrugged off her freshly unbuttoned shirt and then pressing Hermione back down onto the mattress as soon as her shirt was off._

_“Fleur.” Hermione moaned out, her nails digging into the blonde’s scalp as she began to kiss down Hermione’s neck, taking a moment to suck on her collarbone before heading towards her chest. Realizing what Fleur was about to do, Hermione went to cover up, sudden embarrassment filling her as this was the first time Fleur has seen her naked top half. But Fleur caught the motion and Hermione heard the blonde growl before grabbing Hermione’s wrists and pinning them down to the mattress before she looked up to lock eyes with her brunette lover._

_“Don’t hide from me.”_

_“But…they’re not really big.”_

_“I don’t care.” Fleur delivered her message as she suddenly latched onto Hermione’s nipple, earning a sharp gasp from the brunette as she began to squirm underneath the blonde. “They’re perfect. Just like you.”_

_The feelings from Fleur’s attention made the brunette melt. Hermione has never felt anything like this. And when Fleur alternated between breasts, her hands now joining the movements while Hermione clung to Fleur’s head, gasping out encouragements to the blonde, Hermione felt like she was in a state of euphoria. Fleur could have anyone in this world, yet she was with Hermione. She always thought it was a just a dream she was experiencing each time she was a blonde, but Fleur kept reminding her that it is not. She kissed her passionately, hooked her arm around her waist as they walked the streets, and wrote letters to her when she went away for business and the only form of contact, she had with her were letters. Hermione kept each letter which was delivered by the silver owl which she has known for a while belonged to the blonde herself. She loves rereading them as she waits for her lover to return. She misses the blonde when she is gone, and the blonde misses her too. She always leaves a lipstick kiss at the end of each letter, signifying her desire of being able to kiss the brunette again when she returns. And Hermione cannot help but kiss over the mark once she finishes reading the letter, simply wanting to be able to taste the lipstick again._

_“Mon Amour.” Fleur groaned against Hermione’s chest, humming against her skin as she began to kiss downwards, her nails slightly raking down her side as she kissed her way down to Hermione’s panty line. Hermione was panting heavily, and she looked down to see Fleur kiss her hipbone before slowly hooking her fingers in her panty line and then pulling it down. Hermione was embarrassed as she felt her arousal sticking to her thighs as Fleur removed the undergarment and seeing the blonde staring at her lower half so mesmerised just made her flush even redder. Hermione jumped when she suddenly felt a finger traced her inner thigh._

_“Is this all for me?” Fleur rubbed and traced the arousal sticking to the brunette’s thighs and Hermione looked away, grabbing at the mattress sheets as she shut her eyes in embarrassment. Fleur leaned forwards again, laying on her side as she pressed a hot kiss on Hermione’s ear before pressing her mouth against it. “Answer me Hermione. Is this all for me? Did I make you this wet?”_

_“Yes.” Hermione whispered into the pillow, eyes still squeezed shut as her hips moved unconsciously as Fleur kept tracing her outer lips, not yet touching her where she desperately wanted her. She heard Fleur chuckle before she felt her side getting laid on completely and her hair suddenly getting grabbed and gently pulled so that she was facing the blonde again. Fleur’s were almost black with desire, her breathing uneven as she looked at Hermione with so much lust in her eyes._

_“Tell me what you want Hermione. Tell me what you need.”_

_Fleur flicked the hardened pearl at Hermione’s entrance and the brunette squeaked before clutching at the blonde’s shoulder, digging her nails into it as she panted heavily, staring into the very eyes that looked like they wanted to eat Hermione up right there right now._

_“You. I need you. Merlin, Fleur…I need you in me. I want you in me. I want you to make me feel like I am the only girl in the world.”_

_And then she finally felt herself getting entered, two fingers covered in her slick and easily penetrating her as Hermione gasped and choked at the sensation, breathing heavily as Fleur pressed a hard kiss against her lips, a punishing and bruising kiss as she began to move in and out of the Brunette with precision and strength._

_“You are the only girl for me. The only one I want to be with.”_

_“F-Fleur!”_

_“You’re mine.”_

_Fleur bit down on Hermione’s neck as she thrusted into the brunette at a passionate pace, revelling in her name leaving the brunette’s lips as she gasped and cried out to her, her hips meeting Fleur’s thrusts each time, making pleasure surge through her entire body at each thrust. Hermione clung to Fleur, not wanting her separated from her for even an instant while the blonde showed no signs of leaving. Fleur sucked and kissed the brunette’s neck passionately, growling words against her skin as she kept thrust, adding a third finger to make feel Hermione feel even fuller than she was before._

_“Mien. Mien. Mien. Mon Amour. Mon compagnon. Tos mien.”_

_Hermione felt her stomach curling, something about to erupt as Fleur’s thumb began to trace her pearl as the brunette panted underneath her._

_“F-Fleur…I-I’m about to-“_

_“Come for my Mon Amour. Come.” Fleur bit down on Hermione’s ear and that was all it took for Hermione to complete get overwhelmed in Euphoria. She felt like a ta had been opened and all life was getting drained out of her, at the same time getting filled up to the rim with pleasure and content. She tensed and flexed during her orgasm, clutching at fleur as the blonde helped her ride it out. Once she had stopped twitching and finally relaxed, Fleur removed her fingers from Hermione, causing the brunette to moan at the emptiness left behind. Hermione giggled softly before wrapped Hermione up in her arms and pulling her closely, pressing a very tender kiss to her lips._

_“Je t’aime tellement, mon amour.”_

_Hermione breathed heavily, looking into the blue eyes which were looking at her so endearingly that it made Hermione’s heart skip a beat. With the energy that she had left, she leaned forward and kissed Fleur, her lips fitting with hers perfectly as she showed her love to her entirely._

_“I love you too Fleur. So much that I think I’m crazy.”_

_Fleur giggled before pressing a kiss to the corner of Hermione’s lips, her lips brushing against hers as she whispered her words._

_“If you are crazy, then I am insane.”_

_Hermione giggled at Fleur’s words and met halfway with the kiss which Fleur gave her, the two of them tightening their arms around each other as they kissed. The atmosphere are them was warm and soothing. Their kisses were tender and sweet, but slowly deepening into something more as Hermione found herself rolling the blonde onto her back and straddling her with a wide smile on her face as she pulled away and saw the mesmerised look on Fleur’s face as she stared up at the brunette above her._

_“Your turn.”_

* * *

“Too bad she wasted her time with you. Guess she didn’t find it worthwhile to keep you around. But lucky for us we got you. Despite being quite a looker, you have a strong mind on you. It will be fun to break it down until you are nothing but a meal for the dementors.”

Hermione bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming blue murder at the guard, his words biting down at her already painful wounds which were opened from the beatings and the memories she was having.

The brightest witch of her age was not supposed to be in Azkaban. She should be outside, working through the ministry until she finally becomes the minister of magic. She should be living outside, far away from this horrid place. But she got caught in the crossfire. The crossfire which divided the law. The one which divided her from Fleur.

* * *

_“This explains everything! The looks, the secrets, the damn trips. This explains everything!”_

_“Hermione please-“_

_Fleur tried to grab Hermione’s arm, but the brunette just ripped her arm away, fury in her eyes as she glared at the blonde who had captured her heart so long ago._

_“When were you going to tell me Fleur? When I finally discover you on one of your heists at the ministry? Or when Harry tells me that my girlfriend of two years is in his custody for smuggling on the black market? Or when I catch you red handed with dealings on one of your supposed trips? When Fleur? When were you going to tell me?!”_

_“I wanted to tell you. I did!”_

_Hermione scoffed, shaking her head as she looked at the blonde who was looking at her with such desperate eyes. The two of them have had arguments before, some which lasted for about a week due to the stubbornness and strong wills they both had but none of the fights were bad as this. Nothing could compare to the fury and humiliation she was feeling right now._

_“Oh really? If you truly loved me, you wouldn’t have told me age ago. I would have heard it from you, not from your bloody cousin who has hated me ever since we started dating!”_

_“Diana doesn’t hate you; she simply is old fashioned-“_

_“Are you seriously defending her right now?!” Hermione whirled away from the blonde in disbelief, her body shaking with how angry she was. She pulled out the pins which were holding her hair up and drops them to the floor before threading her fingers through her brown locks before shaking her head. “Forget it. I’m not going to stay here any longer. Not after this.”_

_“W-What do you mean?”_

_Hermione heard Fleur stand up from her seat on the arm chair but she chose not to acknowledge her as she walked into the walk in closet in Fleur room and quickly changed into her favourite jeans and a shirt before pulling out her luggage bag and filling it with her belongings. She heard Fleur hurry into the closet._

_“Hermione, what are you doing?”_

_“What does it look like? I’m leaving.”_

_“No, you can’t. You-“_

_She felt a hand grab at her arm and Hermione swatted it away before turning around and raising an accusatory finger at the blonde who was looking at her with wide eyes._

_“Don’t you tell me what to do. I’m not one of your subordinates which you can order around.”_

_Fleur dropped to her knees and grabbed Hermione’s shoulders despite the brunette immediately trying to shake her off. “Hermione, please just listen. I can explain everything. We don’t have to be here if we want, we can go somewhere else but please, please just listen to what I have to say.”_

_“And just what can you say Fleur. Just what can you say which will fix this? To fix the fact that you never told me that you were a part of the mafia!”_

_Fleur flinched at the harsh words leaving Hermione’s mouth but she tightened her grip on the brunette’s shoulders as she tried to stand up, snapping her luggage bag shut which was now filled with all the clothes she brought with her to the visit of the family ball Fleur’s family was hosting._

_“Hermione, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kept it from you. But please…stay here. We don’t have to go back down. We can talk up here. Or we can go some place else. But please…stay here. Please.”_

_Usually when fleur asked her for something, she would do it without hesitation. But now, the brunette absolutely refused to hear another word the blonde had to say._

_“No. I’m not going to stay in a place who made me look like an idiot the entire time.”_

_Hermione shoved the blonde off her and grabbed her bag before stalking back in Fleur’s room as the blonde scurried after to, her eyes filled with desperation as she reached out to her._

_“Hermione-“_

_“Goodbye Fleur.”_

_And then Hermione apparated out of there before Fleur could do or say anything else._

* * *

After a while, the guard eventually left her in peace. Well, the type of peace which was available to her. Hermione grimaced as she ate the last bit of sludge she could manage before placing the bowl on the floor and climbing back onto her bed. She hugged herself tightly, trying to preserve as much warmth as she could as she looked out at the barred window which was her only source of light. She could see the shining moon through the bars, and she thought back to the time when Fleur took her on a ride in an enchanted carriage which was pulled by horses. She remembers how she danced under the moonlight with enchanted violins playing for the couple while Fleur laughed and smiled at the brunette before pulling her into a kiss. That was a fun date, one she truly did enjoy.

She never thought that this is where she would be. She had everything planned since she was at Hogwarts. Graduate with top marks and then work in the ministry before finally becoming the minister of magic and to make a real change to the magical world. But then life threw a wrench at her and the wrench took the form of the one and only Fleur Delacour, heiress to the Delacour family mafia. Seeming like royalty from the outside, adored by the public, but in fact a double life behind all the glamour. No one truly knew the background business the Delacour Veela clan was involved in unless you looked. But Veelas are naturally private creatures and extremely protective over their family, so whenever got too close to discovery their family secret, they were dealt with immediately. But of course, those who were selected by the family members themselves were allowed close enough to the clan. And those were usually the mates of said Veelas. Someone like Hermione who was the mate to Fleur, the heiress of the family mafia.

But of course, it was something which just blew Hermione of course. She fell hopelessly in love with Fleur and she felt the blonde fall for her too. The way she was with others and then the way she was with Hermione was so different. It was like the opposite sides of a card. One side was the brutal red Queen but then the other was the pure white queen who simply adored. Fleur loved her and Hermione loved her too. But it was all too much. There are dangers to being the mate of a Veela. And Hermione faced the worst of it once others found out about her association with Fleur.

* * *

_She was attacked from behind. Hermione gasped out loud in pain as she felt a knee pressed into her back while the cuts from the cutting charm were open and bleeding, staining her clothes. She heard dark chuckles behind her as she felt someone grab her hair and force her head up painfully of the ground to look at the dirty boots walking towards her._

_“Hah, we will get a nice price for her little head.”_

_Hermione’s eyes widened and she was suddenly flipped on her back, wincing as her injured back hit the ground and she was now looking up at the men who were surrounding her, wands raised while the on pan pinned her to the ground, deciding to physically restrain her than use magic._

_“To think that a Delacour would want something like this. Hah, their standards really have dropped.”_

_Hermione’s heart froze as the men seemed to know just who Fleur was. The man on top of her rolled his eyes before forcing her off the ground and held up by the lapels of her jacket before looking at his supposed leader of the group._

_“Where we gonna take her to?”_

_“Where else? Our contact. They will be very pleased to catch the sweetheart of the woman they have been trying to catch for ages.”_

_And Hermione was then knocked out, not remembering anything after that._

* * *

Snatchers were sent after her. And after them catching her so easily, she was brought to the Auror office where a private Auror decided to use snatchers to catch Hermione in order to draw out Fleur. She still remembers Ron’s and Harry’s shocked faces when they saw their best friend getting dragged into the office all wounded and broken. And then their reactions when they found out that the woman she introduced as her girlfriend two years ago was in fact the mafia member they have been looking for was all but something which is ingrained in her mind.

“Did you know the entire time?”

“Mione…did you know?”

“Did she use you to know what we knew about our investigations about her family?”

“Did you help her?”

So many questions were asked and none of them Hermione could answer. And the ones she did answer just made her look more like a fool. Her trial was at least held privately, but it was enough humiliation to scar her for a lifetime as her verdict was given, a life imprisonment in Azkaban for fraternising with the enemy and involving herself in legal investigation of foreign affairs and crime. She was tossed into Azkaban without even being able to say goodbye to her parents or friends. For all they knew, she was dead and never to be found again. She was in the most horrid place ever and she doesn’t even know who she has to blame for it.

The only thing which kept her sane was her memories. The ones which kept her grounded and to remember that darkness and isolation is the only thing she ever felt. She remembers, joy, happiness, and love. She remembers her Hogwarts times with her friends and her times when she went out with co-workers and friends. And of course, she remembered Fleur. Darling Fleur who swept her off her feet after meeting her in a muggle club. Darling Fleur who she fell in love. Darling Fleur who was a mafia member.

Hermione raised her left hand and gazed at her left ring finger which was bare. She remembers the day Fleur first slid that ring on it, not a wedding ring, but a promise one.

* * *

_“My Papa gave it to my maman when they were together. A promise he made to her before he went to war.”_

_Hermione watched with wide eyes as Fleur knelt in front od her, resting her elbows on the brunette’s knees as she slid the silver band on her ring finger, the engraved writing clear on the outside as it glinted in the light._

_‘Always’_

_Hermione looked at Fleur and the blonde was looking at her so tenderly and so lovingly that Hermione felt herself getting drunk of the sight as she reached out to cup Fleur’s cheek with her right hand, the blonde leaning into the touch immediately._

_“I promise that no matter what, I will always come back to you. You are my heart and my love. My mate. I can’t imagine being anywhere else than by your side.”_

_Hermione smiled, her cheeks hurting from the intensity of it, but she did not care, and she pulled Fleur into a hug. The blonde rested her face against Hermione’s chest while wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing her ear above Hermione’s heart, and listening to its rapid beating._

_“I don’t want to be anywhere else but with you Fleur.”_

_Hermione hugged her closely, hugging the blonde’s head to her chest as she looked at her newly acquired ring on her finger. Fleur sighed contently and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s exposed collarbone as they remained in each other’s embrace._

_“I will love you even after my heart stops beating.”_

_Hermione smiled and nuzzled Fleur as the blonde pressed a kiss against her neck and tucked her nose into her neck._

_“And I will love you even when the world ends.”_

* * *

Her ring was taken from her when she was thrown into Azkaban, all her valuables stripped away, and she was forced into the poor excuse of clothes and then tossed into her cell. She barely remembers feeling the metal against her skin, but each time she wore it, she just felt so adored and loved. It gave her a sense of security. She felt like Fleur was right there with her, knowing where she was despite being separated. But now…

Hermione shook her head. It was hopeless. She was stuck here, and nothing was going to change that, no matter how much she wishes to escape, she knows it is not possible. People coming into Azkaban, not out. No one is capable of escaping. While Hermione has dreamed of being able to feel the sunshine on her skin again, she knows it will never happen again. The only thing she can remember that feeling is by dreaming and with the rate she is going, she might as well go to sleep now. It was her only escape from this horrible place.

Looking at the moon through her barred window again, Hermione sighed before laying down on her hard bed, the mattress withered away and simply leaving a concrete slab as her source of comfort. Hugging herself, Hermione forced herself to close her eyes and dream. To escape the reality of her situation in the state of unconsciousness.

.

..

…

There was banging. There was exploding. There was a lot of sound from the otherwise eery prison. Hermione woke up as she heard the ruckus getting closer and closer to her prison cell. She heard screams and shouts, but not ones she is used to. She is used to prisoners moaning and screaming from either a beating or a depressing visit from a dementor, but these shots were a lot louder. A lot healthier sounding compared to the raspy and broken voices of prisoners. She also heard spells getting casted and speels getting either shielded or batted aside like playthings.

“Get them! Stop them!”

The voices were getting louder and she recognised some of the voices of the guards as she heard spells getting casted but then she heard pained gasps and screams until the ruckus was practically outside her cell. She heard a moment of silence until her door was suddenly blown apart, dust and pieces of metal exploding into her cell, forcing Hermione to hide her face in her bed to prevent form any of it hitting her face. After a few moments, it all settled, and Hermione slowly looked up and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Fleur stood at the doorway with her wand raised. She walked into the cell and her eyes immediately zeroed in on Hermione, who was staring at her wide eyed and in shock. Relief immediately filled her features and she all but hurried over to her and wrapped the brunette up in a tight hug, coos leaving her lips as she pressed kisses against all over Hermione’s face.

“Oh, Ma Chérie. Mon Amour. Ma Précieuse Hermione.”

Fleur kissed Hermione all over, her hands running all over her body as she inspected the brunette for injuries. She pulled back and cupped her face, staring at her so desperately that Hermione could feel the nerves like they were her own.

“Mon Amour, are you okay?”

“F-Fleur?”

Was she dreaming? Was Hermione still in a state of unconsciousness? If she was, she didn’t wan to wake up. Fleur was here and she felt so real. She missed her warmth. Fleur looked at Hermione’s thinner face so forlornly before finally pulling her into a kiss, giving Hermione the taste, she has been missing so much. It took a few for second for Hermione to respond, but soon she was clinging to the blonde while the dam broke and tears began to escape her eyes as she began to cry. Fleur was really here. Here in Azkaban and in her arms. Fleur wiped the tears away and she pulled away, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I am never letting you go again.”

Hermione sobbed as she looked at her lover, the entire situation just affecting her so strongly. She shook her head and pulled at Fleur’s clothes as she shook in her arms.

“H-How did you get here? How-“

“That does not matter now. What matters is that we are leaving.”

Fleur pulled away completely but then surprised Hermione when she was suddenly swept up into the blondes arms and another kiss as pressed to her lips before the blonde carried her out of her cell and into the corridor where Hermione recognised a few of the family members of Fleur’s clan, along with a few associates she had met at the times she visited Fleur’s home. They all smiled at the sight of Hermione in Fleur’s arms and then turned around as they heard more footsteps hurrying towards their direction.

“We’re going home Mon Amour.” Fleur whispered into Hermione’s ear before pulling out her wand again and managing to hold Hermione with one hand before suddenly casting a spell towards a guard that just rounded the corner, flinging him backwards. The others followed suit and soon they were storming through Azkaban and out the doors where Fleur held onto Hermione tightly before pressing a kiss to her lips again.

“I will never let you out of my sight again.”

Hermione clung to her as she buried her nose in Fleur’s neck, inhaling the blonde’s perfume which she had missed so much.

“I never want to leave you again.”

“Then don’t. I will never let you go.”

And then two passionately kissed each other before Fleur apparated the both of them out of there, leaving Azkaban in a state of destruction which had held a veela’s mate not so long ago. One thing which people should have learned by now is that there is nothing which will keep a veela away from their mate. And that includes the law. No matter what side Hermione is on, Fleur will find her and she will love her with all her heart.

A veela’s love knows no bounds.


End file.
